A Picture's Worth
by Shura Pirate
Summary: AU: Her life was supposed to be simple working at the sandwich and smoothie shop. But ever since she recognized him as a celeb she just can't escape his dastardly, devilishly good looking image no matter which way she turned. Will she fall for his charms or will she shy away from him? NOTE: Continuation of one shot, "That Chin."
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is technically not a new story. It's a continuation of the one shot "That Chin" from _Opposites._ I've been meaning to put it in a new story category.

If you've already read "That Chin" then you've already read the first chapter. There's just a few differences with the ending in this version. I'll leave "That Chin" in _Opposites._ This is just if you wanted that story line to continue. ;P

Honestly, I need a wacky story to work on. Helps me get through the others, strangely enough. Don't ask me why; I don't know. XD

This is an AU and they're a little older than in the series.

PW

PW

PW

The smoothie and sandwich shop in Cape Mary's business end of town was going through the usual lunch hour rush.

Sora was used to it by now.

"So two turkey bacon sandwiches and three smoothies," the redhead added the total as she talked, "and what flavors do you want the smoothies to be?"

The guest hummed as he looked over the selection. Sora patiently waited as he looked. Meanwhile, her co-worker Rosetta set down some orders ready for pick up. In the corner of her eye, Sora saw her friend discretely lean over to her.

"He's back."

Sora gave a quick look down the line and saw the silver haired man.

He was in his twenties, broad shouldered even with the coat on and short, but stylish hair that could be found even in the dark of night, she mused. He started coming to their shop a few weeks back, but Sora felt like she's seen him elsewhere. It wasn't the striking hair or grey eyes that made her think so. Not even his tall height or designer clothing.

It was his chin that looked familiar to her.

_Well, chin and jawline._ But even so, it was so strange that those were the features that caught her attention whenever she saw him. _Until I can figure out where I've seen him before, I don't think I'll be able to notice anything else._

"The 'Tropical Dream' sounds good."

Sora brought her attention back to the guest in front of her. "Ok and is that for all of them?"

The guest nodded and she told him the total.

PW

Idly, Rosetta noted the trail of dreamy sighs as the silver haired man sat down at a table.

He only started eating in last week. She still wasn't sure why he stopped taking his food to go. Sora went over to the sandwich station and started on his order.

"I just can't remember!" Sora groused as loud as she dared to her friend.

Rosetta tossed in some blueberries into the blender. "Maybe you just happened to cross paths somewhere?"

Sora hmmed, but Rosetta could tell she wasn't ok with that explanation. "It's just - that chin! Why is the bottom half of his face the part I recognize the most?"

Rosetta shrugged, but then grinned as an idea came to her. "Maybe you want to kiss him."

Sora squeaked, but the sound of the blender covered it over.

The sound of the bell alerted them to a customer. Sora gladly finished up the sandwich and set the plate aside for Rosetta to deliver. With what the teen said, Sora didn't think she could face him right now. She wiped her hands on a towel and smiled as she walked to the register.

"Hi Mia! Here for the usual?"

The bright eyed writer smiled back. "You know it! Work's still pretty busy right now, what with the publication date coming up."

"Your first novel right? Congratulations!"

Mia blushed at the attention but was inwardly proud. "Thanks! It took me a while writing it, so I hope it comes out well received."

"I'm sure it will," Sora cheered as she rang Mia up. "So what genre is your book?"

At that, Mia looked secretive. When the writer made a finger motion for Sora to lean closer, Sora complied but with a quizzical tilt of her head. Mia cupped her hand a little and whispered.

"It's a romance novel."

Sora jerked back a little. "R-Romance?"

Mia mischievously grinned. "You know, like those ones with buffed out guys and opened shirts - if _any _shirts on."

"O-oh."

"I can give you a copy when it comes out, if you'd like."

Sora's cheeks tinted. "Ah, no that's ok."

Mia tilted her head. "Are you sure? I don't mind and - oh! I wrote it under a pen name. I should write it down for you." Before Sora could protest, Mia whipped out a pen and one of her business cards. "Let me know what you think when it comes out!"

Sora hoped it would be a long time for its release.

After Mia left, Rosetta came over, having heard most of the conversation. "Are you going to read it?"

Sora shrugged and then went over to rinse the blender out.

PW

A few days later, Sora forgot about the romance novel and found herself extremely frustrated.

_This is ridiculous!_

The chin mystery was finally wearing down on her nerves, especially now that the man now sat with his face in her direction. Every time she looked up, she saw him and his chin. Any other woman on the planet would have focused on his eyes, or maybe even on the little peaking of chest that showed through the open collared shirt.

Today, the mystery was going to end.

As soon as she saw that his plate was empty, she went around the counter to pick it up. He was reading a magazine so she couldn't see his chin. _Drat! _She picked up the plate and then cleared her throat.

He continued to read.

"Ah, Excuse me?" She inwardly cheered when actual words got him to lower the magazine. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Hm." He took a look down at the magazine in his hands. "Curious word - anything."

"Sir?"

"Leon," he said. "Sir is too old." He closed the magazine and placed it on the table. Then, after interlacing his fingers, he spoke again. "Why do you only stare at me?"

"W-what?"

"Why had you not approached me before?" he re-worded. "By the way you look at me, I take it you have seen me outside of this place."

Sora stammered and then nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you seen me before?"

"No."

She deflated a little at his one word answer. She had hoped that if he could tell her where they ran into each other, then she could put her curiosity to rest. She caught movement and noticed that he was leaning forward.

"If I had," he murmured, "this would not have been our first meeting."

By the way his eyes appraised her and the languid manner in which he sat, she gulped a little as the insinuation made her mouth dry.

_That expression..._

She could almost see it now. "Your chin," she absentmindedly said out loud as she thought. His chin had been in a profile as his lips were in a cross between a roguish grin and a seductive smile and his shirt had been a lot more open than how he wore his shirt on other days; the opened shirt from back then revealing most of his pectorals and abs...

Her eyes widened as she realized where she had seen him before.

"What about my chin?" he asked, his head slightly tilted in befuddlement.

"Ah, no, never mind!" She squeaked out and then quickly pivoted on her right foot with his empty plate in hand. Without looking back, she put the dish in the sink and hung her apron.

"Bathroom!" she alerted Rosetta and then disappeared before Leon could ask her any other questions.

PW

Sora waited a good fifteen minutes before emerging from the bathroom.

Rosetta sent her a questioning look, but the red head was too busy looking around to see it. When she noted that the place was indeed short one silver haired customer, she relaxed.

_Good, he's gone._

She'd be too embarrassed to say where she recognized him from.

PW

Her shift ended and Sora picked up her shoulder bag from behind the counter.

"See you Wednesday!"

Rosetta waved and said goodbye.

Sora hummed as she walked over to the bike rack, simultaneously fishing out the key for the bike locks. As her hand went inside, it noticed the absence of a certain rectangular object.

"What?" She paused in order to look better, one hand grabbing her phone and wallet as her eyes took in the mostly empty bag. "Shoot," she said under her breath. "Did I drop it inside?"

She _really _hoped she didn't.

More than a little frantic, she turned around to re-enter the shop only to spot a figure leaning against the side of the building with a very familiar book in hand, the cover of a man in a loose shirt tilting the petite chin of a woman in a bright red dress. The top halves of both figures' faces were cut off, but she'd recognize the man's strong chin and jawline anywhere.

She slapped her hand over her mouth to cover up her sound of mortification.

"This was one of my earlier works," Leon mused aloud as he turned the page. "About two or so years ago, I believe."

"You wrote that?" she blurted out, but then clamped her mouth shut as he raised a brow.

"No, I only did the cover modeling." He shut the book. "I get better offers nowadays."

"Ah," she said as if she completely understood. "So, ahem. I need to be going and I'm sure you've got a photo shoot somewhere or something - " She cut off as he moved, his steps sure and silent. Her heart thudded, not knowing what was going to happen.

When he offered the book back, she felt relieved and slightly disappointed.

"See you around," he paused to read her name tag, "Sora."

"Ah, yeah. See ya."

He walked away.

_That was just crazy!_ She let out a breath and then proceeded to put the book back in her bag when she noticed that there was something between the pages. _A pen..._ She opened the book to see that he had written on the inside cover.

'_If you ever feel like re-enacting the scene on page 52, do not hesitate to contact me._

_-Leon Oswald.'_

"Page 52?" She flipped through the book, seeing that his business card was marking the page. As she read, her cheeks grew red from recollection of the steamy bedroom scene between the two lovers. She eeped and quickly closed the book, the action making his card drop to the ground. She bent over to pick it up and noticed there was something handwritten on the back.

_'Page 89 would be better in the shower.'_

She quickly dropped the book and card as if they burned her.

"Oh. My. Goodness!"

PW

PW

PW

AN: Got the idea while walking through the library. XD

I changed her reaction at the end to better fit what I have in mind. heh heh heh...


	2. Chapter 2

PW

PW

PW

As soon as Sora unlocked her apartment door, she was screaming for her roommate.

"May! I'm seriously gonna kill you!"

When Sora appeared at May's bedroom doorway, the dark haired young woman rolled her eyes as she read on her bed. "What did I theoretically screw up on now?"

Sora held up the romance novel with Leon's picture on it. "This so called 'book' has caused me trouble!"

May took a moment to look at the cover and then got back to her story. "You said you've never read one before. Don't come crying when you can't handle what you've asked for."

"You said it was tame!" Sora bit out.

May grunted. "It's not as wild as some other ones. The English butler series is raunchy," she blindly pointed to her bookshelf along the opposite wall of the bed, "and don't get me started on the Gondolier ones."

Sora groaned. "I shouldn't have listened to you."

Because of her curiosity, the book had been in her bag. Since the book was in her bag, it of course fell out and landed in Leon's hands. She knew she wouldn't be able to look at him the same tomorrow when he comes to the shop. He always came to eat lunch there. She highly doubted he'd stop now, especially since he would be waiting for a response.

_Maybe I can call in sick for a few weeks..._

Then she wouldn't have to give him an answer to his rather bold suggestions.

"Did you at least like it?"

"Sorry?"

May sighed. "The book, birdbrain!"

"I uh, didn't get very far."

May put her book down and quirked a brow. "You didn't finish it? How far did you go?"

"Erm, ah, I think Jeffrey was meeting Steph at the pool house."

May's jaw dropped. "Are you freaking kidding me? You missed their underwater interlude!" She gripped her hair in exasperation. "That was like one of the best parts of the book!"

"But Jeffrey's her boss!" Sora argued. "She was already seeing Kevin."

"And she breaks it off with Kevin soon after, if you had read on!" May frowned in disapproval. "Kevin's a little pansy anyways. She's better off with Jef."

"Jeffrey's married," Sora crossed her arms. "That wasn't nice to his wife."

"Not everyone has a clear cut romance," May brushed off. "Besides, they were in the middle of getting a divorce so it was like he was single already." She picked up her book and started reading again. "Not everyone's willing to wait for Mr. Perfect."

Sora pursed her lips at the jab. "Thanks," she put the book down on May's desk, "but no thanks."

"You're missing out," May sang out as Sora walked out of her room.

"Don't care!"

PW

PW

PW


	3. Chapter 3

PW

PW

PW

Sora hummed as she spread the mayo on the bread.

The afternoon crowd was slowly trickling into the shop. Sora thought she'd get a jump start on the customers that ordered the same thing every lunch. As she wrapped and refrigerated another sandwich, the bell shop rang out, alerting them of a customer. She took a quick look at her wristwatch.

12:14 pm.

It was him she was sure. He came at the same time every day. She felt her heart thud loudly and then she turned around, plastering a smile on her face.

"I'll be right with you, Mr. Oswald."

Leon tilted his head curiously. "I believe I gave you permission to use my first name, Sora."

She swallowed a little upon hearing how he said her name. "That's true," she conceded, quickly washing her hands and then drying them before she made her way back to the register, "But I don't think I gave you permission, Mr. Leon."

She wasn't certain, but she could have sworn his eyes were laughing at her.

"You didn't," he agreed, "my apologies." He leaned a little closer to her, his forearms casually on the counter. "How can I rectify this?"

"Rectify what?"

The right corner of his lips went up a little. "When can I use your first name?"

"When we're not strangers," she breezily stated. "For now, you can call me Miss."

"No surname?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "And have you at my door? I think not."

He chuckle. "Many do not realize how much information can be found with a surname."

"What do you want?" she asked, her fingers poised over the register.

"A name," he murmured, "but I've failed in that endeavor."

"To eat," she reiterated.

His eyes lidded, making her breath catch.

"I think," he slowly rumbled out so only she could hear, "I will be denied in that as well."

"Y-You," she embarrassingly stuttered, not getting much further in her speech.

"I'll have the special," he said as he straightened up, "along with a black coffee."

She looked down to punch the total in and kept her gaze lowered when she told him the amount. As she grabbed for his offered credit card his thumb moved, grazing her hand. She started at the contact, automatically looking up.

"I am not giving up," he clarified quietly, but firmly.

"Why not?"

He thought about his answer for some seconds. "Have you ever regretted doing something that you normally don't do?"

She stayed silent, choosing not to answer. He waited a little more and then continued on.

"I do not regret taking opportunities - only the missed ones."

He let go of his card. She swiped it and then handed it back.

"I'll get your coffee in a bit."

He stood by patiently, waiting for it before taking his seat.

PW

PW

PW


	4. Chapter 4

PW

PW

PW

In the shop, Leon looked at Sora as she made his coffee.

"How are you this afternoon, Miss?"

"Fine, Mr. Leon," she murmured, sparing him a glance as she added, "though I think we'll have to call pest control." She squirted a little bit of liquid hazelnut and a creamer before mixing it. "Do you happen to know of a good place?"

"Depends," he leaned against the counter languidly, "what sort of pest is it?"

"The persistent kind," she cheekily said, placing the ceramic mug in front of him.

"I take my coffee black."

"It's good stuff," she answered as she bagged the next customer's muffin. "Give it a try before crying about it."

"Just so you know, for that pest problem," a lazy grin appeared on his face, "poisoning is not the answer."

She withheld rolling her eyes at him. Day in and out, he stayed at the counter to 'talk'. _More like drive me insane. _She wasn't going to give him her last name or let him use her first.

Why he thought otherwise was beyond her.

"I want a refund," he said.

She sighed in exasperation. When the latest customer was taken care of, she walked back to Leon and swiftly grabbed his mug. She took a sip of it and then put it back down with a thud.

"I'm not dying so start drinking it."

He stared at her for a few seconds and then lifted the mug up. "Yes ma'm," he murmured with a hint of humor in his voice. He hadn't thought he'd like a bossy woman, but as he came in here day after day, he realized that her brand of confidence and authority was very appealing.

_A spitfire redhead._ How he loved the sound of that. He was more than curious how she was in other, more private environments...

"You're not dead yet," she said.

The slight disappointment in her voice brought his mind out of his not so PG musings.

"I'm not sorry to disappoint," he replied back.

She tsked as she wiped down the counter. "I saw your face on a magazine for 'Most Wanted Bachelor'." Her rag came towards his plate and he lifted it up for her to clean underneath it. "Don't see how that can be, given how disappointed I am."

Before she moved away, he grabbed her forearm.

He leaned over to her ear. "Allow me to remedy that."

She jumped when his breath tickled her ear. Flushed, she pulled away from his hold.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He smiled at her. "Why Miss, whatever remedy are you thinking I'll do?"

"Don't play coy," she embarrassingly hissed at him. "I wasn't born yesterday!"

He stood up and leaned his head down so that they were face to face.

"I'm not the one playing coy, Miss," he lowly murmured. "Which of us continues to bait the hunter, knowing what is wanted?"

"I am not prey," she bit out, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're not," he agreed with a chuckle, "vixens are hunters as well."

She sputtered incoherently. "V-vixen?!"

"Thank you for the coffee," he said, taking his mug back to his table, "the addition was well received, as you predicted."

PW

PW

PW

AN: Woo, you two! Them are flirting words, that they are!


	5. Chapter 5

PW

PW

PW

It was her day off and Sora still couldn't get rid of him.

On the bus there was a billboard with him posing in nice, high end jeans. She stuck her tongue out at it in spite. _You get paid to be a life sized Barbie doll. _At least she actually worked for her money.

Then, when she finally reached the mall she passed the men's section of her favorite store. It had a poster of him showing off a chocolate brown leather jacket.

"Remedy this," she darkly murmured as she fished for a pen in her purse.

"Hi ma'm," a sales clerk approached her from behind, "Can I help you find - " the young woman trailed off as she saw what the customer was doing.

Sora whirled around, her pen having added devil horns and fangs. Sales clerk and guest looked at each other silently.

Then, Sora made a dash for the exit of the store.

"Security!"

PW

May signed off the check with a flourish and then gave it to the person at the desk.

"Alrighty, I just need you to sign here and she's free."

"I think she needs to stay here a while more," she muttered under her breath. When Sora first called and asked her to bail her out of jail, she thought the redhead was pulling a prank. But then Sora handed the phone to a police officer, telling her the address of the police station.

"Right this way, ma'm."

May followed the police officer. She wasn't too sure what she was going to find. Crying, sobbing, or maybe her head cast down in shame seemed like plausible situations.

Playing poker with an officer wasn't one of them.

"Full house," Sora said as she laid her cards on her lap.

The bulky policeman grinned. "Four of a kind!"

"Again?!" Her handcuffs clinked as she slapped her knee, "You're cheating Mr. Jerry!"

"No one likes a sore loser," Jerry chuckled as she offered her cards through the jail cell bars.

"You seem to be doing fine," May dryly noted, "for someone who sounded desperate over the phone."

"May!" Sora smiled. "You sure are fast!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what did you do? Steal a bank pen or something and then reported yourself?"

The shuffling of cards sounded as Jerry and May waited for Sora's response. He was curious himself why such a perky young woman was thrown in jail.

"I, uh, might have drawn on a poster."

May blinked. "You graffiti-ed something?"

"It wasn't like that!" Sora argued, "It's just that, I kept seeing his image _everywhere_ on the tv, on magazines, billboards and even on cat food!" She grabbed her hair in frustration. "It's not enough he comes to the shop every day; it's like he's mocking me every second even in my free time!"

"Who?" May demanded.

"Mr. Leon Oswald."

The cards in Jerry's hands fell to the ground. "_The Leon Oswald_, the fast rising French guy in the fashion world?"

"Don't forget biggest flirt that ever lived," Sora muttered.

"He's hitting on you at the shop and you're _complaining?!"_ May yelled. "He's like the Living Adonis of our time!"

"He's a pervert," Sora pouted, "and an ass! He whines when I try to get him to try something new!"

May pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, you dummy. When a hot guy - a very _rich_ one, at that - wants you, you don't _complain._" May reached through the bars and pulled her close by the front of her jacket. Sora eeped a little at the treatment. "He says, 'Let's eat dinner on my yacht,' you leave the swimsuit and wear your best lingerie. He says, 'I want you,' you ask, 'Now or later?'"

Sora's face was beat red. "What kind of advice is this?!"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," May roughly shoved her roommate away from her, "and you're not taking it!"

Sora nearly fell on the ground but was able to find her footing. "You're totally overreacting!"

"And you're underacting!"

"That's not even a word!"

"Ah, sorry to interrupt," Jerry cut in as he held up the magazine he had been reading before Sora came in, "but I thought you should know, the paparazzi have sighted Mr. Oswald with a blonde woman."

Sora blinked and then grinned. "Hah! He's taken already!"

May waved the comment away. "Celeb media's always trying to stir up fans. Besides," May grabbed the magazine from Jerry's hands, "That's Miss Layla Hamilton. They've been working together on the latest ads."

Sora curiously tilted her head, getting a glance of the picture. The two were close together, blonde hair billowing as the model's sky blue dress fluttered behind her. Leon's eyes were piercing as he looked directly at the camera, the light gleaming over his short silver hair. They actually looked pretty good together.

She cleared her throat, not quite sure where the lump came from. "So, uh, am I getting released or what?"

May shared a look with Jerry.

_De-nial is not just a river's name._

PW

PW

PW

AN: Love Guru May seems to be my favorite role for May... XD I'll try to not repeat myself so much, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

PW

PW

PW

In a photo studio Leon looked at the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time.

It was well past 12:14pm. He withheld the urge to sigh.

"Alright now, tilt your head to the side," the female photographer instructed to Layla Hamilton, "almost like you're going to whisper to him," the cherry headed photographer pointed over to Leon, "and it isn't something for good ol' grandma's ears, you understand?"

The calm beauty nodded and stepped closer to Leon. She angled her head more towards his ear and placed a few fingers on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Leon idly wondered if Sora was missing his presence in the shop.

"Good." Several shots were taken. "Now Mr. Oswald try not to look so tense. You've got a gorgeous woman here and you look like you're waiting for a root canal to finish."

"We're well past noon," Leon tonelessly replied.

"Oh I'm sorry," the photographer stated without an ounce of sympathy, "do you need a little snacky to keep going?"

Leon's eyes narrowed dangerously. Layla saw it.

"Cathy," she chided.

The photographer sighed in exasperation. "Fine, fine. We're order some food and then pick up where we left off. Ok?" She turned off her camera and muttered herself, "Not that we were going far to begin with."

Mr. Oswald's agent and Ms. Hamilton's had planned to start a whole revolution with their stars but so far Cathy couldn't see anything catching. They were both good looking, she'd give them that; and she's worked with Layla before, so she knew the blonde could manipulate her emotions to the mood of the shoot.

It was Leon that was proving to have a harder time.

The theme was supposed to be 'Gods among Earth' but she wasn't sure that's what the duo needed to really make these shoots work. It needed to be something more bold and human. People already thought that models were in a class of their own. They needed to connect with their audience, not further distance themselves from the population.

The shoots needed life.

Cathy tsked at the situation. "Alright, since Mr. Oswald brought up the time," all heads turned over to the man, "where do you want food from?"

He gave a slow blink as he paused in drinking from his water bottle. Then, a faint smirk appeared on his face.

"I have just the place..."

PW

PW

PW

AN: I love how gutsy Cathy is in the show. Just had to add her!


	7. Chapter 7

PW

PW

PW

Sora sighed as she carefully propped her bike up.

They didn't always get delivery orders, but the choice was an option for customers depending if the shop was overflowing or not. Lucky for Sora the lunch rush was dwindling down, allowing for them to take the order and make the delivery.

Balancing all of the smoothies and sandwiches in a bike basket for several blocks however…Not so much.

"Confounded bike lock," Sora grumbled.

The lock clicked and she straightened up. With a breath in, she picked up the two portable boxes – four smoothies each – and the large paper bag with the several sandwiches. Arms already full, she managed to grab the coffee cup with her thumb and forefinger.

Slowly, she walked to the building. A young man exiting took pity on her and held the door open.

"Thanks," Sora smiled, "I was wondering how I'd – "

The young man abruptly let go of the door. Sora eeped as the door smacked her forearm, making her drop the hot coffee on herself.

"Ow!" she hissed.

Of course she decided to wear shorts today of all days.

With a sour face, she turned to give the young man a piece of her mind. She blinked as she noticed that he had let go of the door to let a pretty curly haired woman in. She huffed to herself. _Chivalry's alive as long as the girl's pretty._

Figures.

She allowed the young man his moment. Then, once the girl was inside she approached him from behind.

"You made me spill," she groused.

The young man blinked at her stained shorts and then shrugged. "I thought you had it."

"Yes, 'cause I can hold a door open with my hands full."

The guy frowned. "Then you shouldn't carry so much at once."

The conversation ended with him walking away. Feeling childish, she stuck her tongue out and half-heartedly tossed the empty coffee cup at his back.

To her surprise, the cup hit his head.

"Omph!"

Sora squeaked and quickly made her way to the elevators. She repeatedly hit the third floor button as she watched the guy make his way over to her, letting out some none too flattering words at her.

_Come on, come on! _She couldn't get thrown in jail twice in one week.

She let out a sigh of relief when the metal doors closed just in time. _I'm not paid enough to be dealing with this._

PW

PW

PW

AN: Sora just can't stay out of trouble, can she? :P


	8. Chapter 8

PW

PW

PW

Around the studio, models and Cathy's people mulled about, taking their lunch break.

Leon sat down in the back of the room as he watched the front door.

He took a look at his watch and then lifted his water up for another drink. _The food should be coming soon. _While he asked for the shop Sora works at, he still wasn't certain if she would be the one to deliver it. He purposefully asked for the same sandwich and for the hazelnut and cream coffee so that she would know that it was his work that was ordering. The question now was whether she would _choose _to be the one to deliver or not?

He couldn't wait to find out.

The studio bell rang out. He stood up as someone opened the door.

A grin appeared on his face automatically.

PW

For a moment, Sora was stuck at the doorway.

Tall, long haired beauties lounged on couches and the men…Good lord, May would have a field day what with the tight pants and opened collared shirts.

"You can come in," a cherry haired woman replied.

"Oh, yes," Sora sheepishly replied as she entered. She felt a little self-conscious especially with the coffee stains on her once cute baby blue shorts. "And the food –"

"I cleared a table in the back." The woman replied. "And then come see me for payment."

_Precise directions._ At least she didn't have to guess what was wanted. She made her way to the table in the back, her steps faltering for half a second when she spotted Leon's figure by the wall. She briefly entertained the idea that he was expecting her and then immediately squashed it down.

_Blonde co-worker, remember?_

There was a good chance they were involved.

She placed the bag and two smoothie holders on the table. In the corner of her eye, she saw him approach and then leaned against the table as she spread the food out.

"Where's my coffee?"

She paused and then gestured to her shorts.

He hnned as he tilted his head. In the shop, she usually wore pants. The change was most pleasing as it allowed him to see her lovely legs. When he looked back at her face, he caught her quickly turning her head back to the food.

A slow smirk formed upon seeing the faint pink on her cheeks. _Admiring me, were you?_ He preened at the attention; it seemed he was finally making progress.

"You should get that cleaned up, Miss."

She waved his concern away. "I have a spare change of clothing back at the shop."

He hummed and then angled himself towards her.

"I'll still be needing coffee."

She glanced at him, her heart thudding a little harder than usual at his lidded eyes. She swallowed and nervously tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'll uh, make you one the next time you come. Free of charge."

He leaned over her, taking pleasure in the way her eyes widened.

"It's a date."

"No," she quickly refuted, "it's not."

He tilted his head curiously. "Would you prefer dinner instead of a coffee date?"

"T-That's not it!" she sputtered.

"Ah," he nodded to himself as a thought occurred to him, "you feel forced." His eyes slid over to hers and she gave a start. "I can wait for you to ask instead."

After all, she appeared to be a woman who liked to call the shots. He was used to being the shot caller, but he was more than curious to see what it would be like to follow. He hadn't thought he would be into submitting – obviously, he just needed the right woman for it.

He wouldn't mind if Sora was that woman...

"I, no, that's _really _not what –" she cut herself off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We can't discuss this right now. I have work to do and so do you."

"True," he murmured. He hardly thought she would like to discuss such things around other people.

She relaxed a little and then walked over to Cathy who was surprisingly close. Leon quirked a brow upon seeing the camera around her neck, but did not stay interested in the issue for long. Sora was paid and headed to the door.

He strode over and opened it.

She paused before walking through, the earlier door incident having made her suspicious of whether Leon would keep it open or not. But he did not let go of it until she was in the hallway.

"Thanks," came her quiet reply.

He nodded at the acknowledgement. "You have my number."

With the reminder of where the number was, as well as the suggestive message, her face flushed a dark red. That was another thing they were going to have to discuss sometime.

But not right now.

PW

Cathy eagerly looked at the photos she had taken.

She hadn't meant to be nosy, but when she caught Leon flirting with the redhead she got excited. The stoic man's normally impasse grey eyes were alit with humor and desire in the photos. His grin had a hint of satisfaction and seduction. His stance was open to her, willing her to come to him and burn.

_Now this is modeling! _The old 'Gods' theme was quickly replaced with a newer idea. _Layla's cool beauty and Leon's quiet inferno…_

They were going to rock the fashion world off its axis.

PW

PW

PW


	9. Chapter 9

PW

PW

PW

A few days later, May paid the shop a visit.

Sora stared hard at the cover of May's fashion magazine.

Leon and his co-worker, Miss Hamilton, were decked out in red and blue – Leon being in the warmer colors and Layla wearing frosty colors. He had a black vest with a blood red dress shirt and the buttons were undone as far as the vest would allow. His skin must have been bathed in some type of body oil for the tanned skin shone brilliantly, defining the lines of muscle in his body.

Already her cheeks were aflamed, but once she saw his eyes, she had to clutch the counter as her knees grew a little weak. That look he had was similar to the one he gave her when he talked to her back at the studio.

To know that he could have that expression without her made her feel a little despondent.

"Their new 'Fire and Ice' campaign sure is working huh?" May noted allowed with her head propped by her hand. "Miss Layla looks like a real Snow Queen."

Sora looked over Layla's outfit. The wintery blues and clear diamonds made her look the definition of a cool beauty, especially with her long hair braided back with little gems in it. From her ears hung diamonds and her fingers had silver rings with different shades of blue stones. A matching silver and blue stoned necklace was wrapped around her neck. From the corner of her eyes, she looked back at Leon in faint curiosity.

He stared at her with barely veiled desire.

"It's like how they say things are so hot it stings like ice," May said before taking a sip of her smoothie. "This is good, by the way."

Sora blinked out of her thoughts, handing May the magazine back. "Oh, that's good to hear. I was testing that mixture out."

May hummed. "So when will I see your celeb boyfriend?"

Sora nearly dropped the dishes she just picked up. "May!" Shaking her head at her roommate, she walked back behind the counter and put her load in the sink. "I've already told you, we're not seeing each other!"

May huffed. "Have you asked him why he comes?"

She paused. "It's a food place."

May rolled her eyes. "Out of all the shops around, he continuously comes here, from what you tell me. It's not just the food."

Sora was silent for a moment. "Why would he be into me anyways?" She scrubbed the plate harder than necessary. "I'm short, clumsy, and can't stay out of trouble. Besides, he's got that blonde. He looks fairly into her."

"I think," May drawled with a semi-serious expression, "you're still afraid."

Sora stopped scrubbing and blankly stared at the running water.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bring that up again," she quietly said.

May sighed. "But it is why you're shying away, isn't it?"

"Doesn't matter," Sora murmured. "Nothing's happening."

May pursed her lips. _We'll see about that._

PW

PW

PW

AN: Don't be like that Sora! D:


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm super excited that people are loving this continuation! I wasn't sure at first, but wow! :D

PW

PW

PW

Nighttime fell quietly for the apartment.

Sora sighed as she plopped herself on the couch. May's date was tonight which left the place too quiet for Sora's tastes. She sighed again as she opened the potato chips and dipped them in the small bowl of ranch dressing. Lazily, she hit the power button on the tv remote.

_Seen it. _She changed the channel. _Saw the ending. _The chips crunched in her mouth as she continued to look for something to watch. _May told me the spoiler._

Just as she was about to change it, her thumb paused.

Two figures were in shadow as some sharp violins strung out. Then, in a blink of an eye, the figures were lit up, one in fiery red and the other in icy blues. The remote fell from her hand as Leon boldly gripped Layla by the waist for what she assumed was a kiss. When they were just centimeters away, their foreheads simply rested against one another, without kissing.

She let out a sudden breath of relief.

Though she quickly stiffen as Layla gripped his short silver hair and her other hand ghosted his chest.

The commercial froze on them staring at each other and the words '_Fire and Ice: Whole new cologne and perfume.'_

"How in the world was that about perfume?!"

PW

Much to Sora's displeasure, the perfume commercial was only the beginning.

Shoes, clothing, make-up, undergarments, nail polish, even cookware… If you could think it, there probably was a product from the 'Fire and Ice' campaign.

"It's ridiculous!" Sora continued ranting even at work. "It's just sexual appeal that's selling these products! I mean honestly," she chopped up the fruits harder than necessary, "anyone who buys those clothes will be expecting to look like them but they're _not_ them so how could they look like them, you know what I mean?"

Rosetta hmmed to the statement. "I don't think people assume they'll look like whoever's modeling the outfits."

"No," Sora agreed, "But don't you think it sets up some sort of a standard of beauty or handsomeness?"

The bell to the shop rang, but Sora had turned the blender on, so she didn't hear it. Rosetta, however, was at the cashier, so she saw who it was that entered in.

"Sora," Rosetta said in a warning.

"...I mean, how are normal, ordinary people supposed to be going to work in those ridiculous outfits?" Sora shouted so that Rosetta could hear her over the blender, "It'll be like dressing up for Halloween every day, that's how it would be!"

"Sora!"

"What?" Sora turned off the blender upon hearing the frantic tone from her friend. "Don't you agre-ooohh…"

She finally noticed that Leon was now in the shop.

Leon tilted his head.

"…" Sora closed her mouth and then tried to get words out again. "H-Hi, Mr. Leon." With a quick look at her watch, she added, "You're a little early today."

"My morning meeting ended early," was all he said.

"I'll go get your sandwich ready," Rosetta offered.

Leon turned his head in her direction. "Yes. Thank you."

Sora bit her lip. Obviously, Leon had something to tell her. She poured out the smoothie she made and shook out the last of its contents before making her way to the counter.

"Here," she pushed the smoothie in his direction, "I think you'll like this."

He eyed the smoothie and then looked back at her. "Did you get my package? I left it with your friend yesterday." He gestured his chin over to Rosetta who was taking her sweet time making a sandwich.

She nodded, a little bit of pink on her cheeks. "You didn't have to replace my shorts."

"My coffee had spilled on you."

"You didn't cause it."

"Just the same," he sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

When the silence was too much for her, she finally spoke out. "Leon, look," she sighed, tempted to run her hands through her hair, "I didn't mean to make fun of you, I just – I don't know. I think I'm in a mood lately." She looked up at his face, hoping he saw her sincerity, "I'm sorry."

He stared and stared. She started to get flustered.

"What?" She nearly snapped out, "Is there something on my face or something?"

"No," he quickly answered, and then in a calmer tone he repeated, "No."

She was about to ask again what it was when he let loose a faint smile.

"You said my first name by itself."

Her eyes widened. "I did, didn't I?"

She nearly eeped when he leaned against the counter, placing his face closer to hers. He picked up the smoothie and bit the straw. As he drank it, his lidded eyes stayed on her.

"It's a little too tangy," he murmured, "but it has great potential."

"I," she swallowed, not entirely sure the smoothie was the only thing he was talking about, "I had a feeling it was," she withdrew a little from the counter to put some space in between them, "Maybe just a little less lime juice?"

"Perhaps."

"You don't have to keep drinking it."

He gave her a half shrug. "It's not so strong after a while."

She rolled her eyes. "Give me that," she took the smoothie from his hand, not all surprised that he let her, "let me just add a little something before the acidity eats your insides."

"Why Miss," he said with an underlining humor, "I didn't know you cared."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "If you die here, it would be bad for business." She popped the lid open and added some sugar. "Then again, it might make people come here…"

She walked back with the smoothie. He took another sip.

"Better Miss," he acknowledged.

"…Sora," she murmured.

His grey eyes sharpened on her form. She squirmed a little, but worked the nerve to stick with her decision.

"You can call me Sora."

PW

PW

PW

AN: Progress! :D


	11. Chapter 11

PW

PW

PW

Sora couldn't keep the blush off of her face.

_I shouldn't have let him call me by name._ Ever since she gave him permission, he was using it in nearly every sentence and calling her over for every little thing.

"Sora, what's the exact price of the muffins? I cannot see them on the board, Sora."

"Then get some glasses," she bit out. "And stop saying my name so much!"

Leon tilted his head. "But it's my new favorite word, Sora."

If she wasn't already red, she was certain she was now. "It's 3.99, ok? Now go sit down!"

"What about with tax, Sora?"

She whirled around and got right in his face. "Table. Now."

He gave her a languid blink as his mind supplied him with a colorful image of her saying this with the word 'bed' replacing 'table.' A slow smirk appeared on his face.

"Am I now on the menu, Sora?"

She blanched. "No!" She quickly stepped away from him. "Why do you always turn towards the sexual, you pervert?"

"The fact that you have yet to straight out refuse my messages," he slowly drawled as he leaned over the counter, "tells me you're not immediately opposed to the idea, Sora."

She visibly shivered when he said her name differently. "Don't purr my name!"

"But you like it."

"I do not," she hotly retorted. "As for your messages, I'll clear the air now. Thanks, but no thanks!"

He hummed as he watched her wipe down an already clean plate.

"I think that's not the case."

She pursed her lips. "You calling me a liar?"

"With her pants on fire," he said, "and what a flame it is."

"Why would I lie?"

He shrugged. "You're the one that knows the answer to that, Sora."

She put her glass down and pointed her finger at him. "You purr my name one more time and I'll throw you out."

"If you want to touch me," he lowly murmured to her, "you don't need to make excuses, my dear Sora."

"Out!" She shrieked. "Outoutoutoutout!"

"Alright. When and where do you want to go out?"

The rag in her hands ripped a little with her frustration. "Just. Go. Before I throttle you."

He turned around and walked. She sighed with relief when she thought he was going to leave the shop, but then withheld a whine when he simply took a seat at a table.

"Stubborn, thickheaded – no sense of self-preservation, that's what it is!" she groused as she fixed his coffee. She walked over to his table with the finished sandwich from earlier and his mug of coffee. "You have issues," she told him.

"You keep coming over Sora," he teased before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah well, someone's got to feed you," she mumbled. "Or else I'll get arrested or something."

He leaned back in his chair. "You haven't used my name today."

"I haven't needed to, unlike _some_ people."

He gave her a grin. Now he had a new task to work on and the ideas were flowing non-stop.

PW

PW

PW

AN: Leon, Leon...It's like baiting a bear! XD


	12. Chapter 12

PW

PW

PW

Leon kept a watchful eye at the shop.

He noticed that every so often, a dark haired young woman would come and talk with Sora. He told himself he wasn't being a stalker; he was simply trying to gather information. The shop bell rang out and he straightened upon seeing the dark haired young woman with a gym bag.

_Finally._

He looked over at Sora and noticed that she was headed back to the storage room. Now was his chance to question the newcomer. He made to stand up but upon seeing the woman already heading over to his table, he stayed where he was. Apparently, she had something to say to him.

"You interested in Sora, Leon Oswald?"

He nodded. "Are you the roommate May Wong?"

May blinked but then nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Rosetta."

Both looked over behind the counter. Sora was still out of sight.

"I'll make this quick," May pulled out a card. "Here's our apartment address."

Leon pushed it back towards her. "I want Sora to give it to me."

May grinned. "I think you'll be wanting it sooner." She pushed the card back to him. "Her birthday's in a week."

He put the card in his pocket. "What type of food does she like?"

"You two going on a date?"

"It's for future reference," he said. He looked back at the counter and then at May. "Does she talk about me?"

"She likes anything chicken and yes, she does. But usually to complain."

He grinned. It was enough that she did.

A clatter sounded. Quickly, May jumped out of her seat and ran over to the counter. Leon picked up his mug and took another sip.

Sora hefted a box of supplies from the back room. "Geez, we need to organize the back."

May huffed. "Took you long enough."

"You just got on your lunch break. Cool it." Sora bit out.

May tapped her fingers on the counter. "You know Miss Sarah likes punctuality. We need to give the students maximum time for their money and what not." She took off her sweatband and put it in her gym bag. "You coming tonight?"

"Probably for a little bit." Sora eyed Leon and then lowered her voice. "You didn't tell him anything embarrassing, did you?"

May tsked. "I've been standing here the whole time."

Sora narrowed her eyes on her roommate and then sighed. "I'll find out later, I guess. What do you want to eat?"

PW

PW

PW

AN: Leon now has a new accomplice. Or should I say May does? :P


	13. Chapter 13

PW

PW

PW

Leon had the phone to his ear as he double checked his order. "And what time will it be delivered?" He nodded his head as he heard the response. "Preferably in the evening."

He grinned when his order went through.

"Thank you."

He hung up the phone and then looked at the card with Sora's address. Her birthday was coming according to her roommate. The surprise he had in store made him feel energetic in ways he hadn't felt since he was an adolescent teen. He flipped the card over, seeing the address on the other side.

_Miss Sarah's Personal Fitness._

He tapped the card on his car's dashboard. He had debated about checking the place out, figuring that the roommate gave him this business card for a reason as well as certain days and times. The obvious was that Sora went to that fitness place.

Did May intent for him to see Sora in skimpy workout clothes?

If so, then happy birthday to him...

Without waiting anymore, he opened the car door and walked down the street to Miss Sarah's workout studio. He opened the fitness door, seeing mostly females in shorts and in long sleeved button up shirts.

_Strange. _He'd have thought tank tops would be a better option.

"Hey handsome."

A few sent him appreciative glances and winks.

"Hello!" A cheery blonde with wavy hair addressed him. "Can I help you?"

He looked around, trying to find Sora but with no luck. He didn't quite understand why the lights were so low. This was definitely the strangest fitness place he's ever been to.

"I'm looking for a redhead named Sora."

The blonde blinked and then laughed. "Ah, you must be Leon. I'm Sarah. I own this place."

Leon shook her hand. "How did you know who I am?"

Sarah grinned. "Besides all the ads everywhere? May."

Leon hmmed. So the roommate did expect him to come.

"Well, I need to get this lesson started," Sarah chirruped. "She's down the short hallway in the back room with the door closed. Feel free to just pop right in."

"Thank you."

A few girls waved at him as he walked by. He heard Sarah clap her hands to get their attention.

"Alrighty ladies and gents! We'll pick up from last week..."

As he went down the hallway, Sarah's voice was the last thing on his mind. He could hear muffled music beyond the door. It was a little sultry with an acoustic guitar and electric guitar; he could faintly hear a male vocalist.

'_I had me a girl...taught me those things a young man should know...'_

He quirked a brow at the lyrics. Now he was very curious.

'_Down, down on my knees, a-begging I plead - I learn a little bit more...'_

His hand turned the doorknob.

_'That woman taught me to pray. I saw heaven e-very day...'_

Just as the vocalist got to '_Ooo-ooo- ohh -ooohh..._'Leon opened the door and froze.

In the middle of the mirrored room was Sora hanging off of a pole. She twirled her hair and her lithe legs wrapped around the pole with the shortest of shorts on. He felt his mouth dry as she stripped off her shirt, revealing her workout bra.

It was, by far, the sexiest action he had ever seen.

Somehow, she turned herself about and slid down the pole to do the splits. She was so nimble, so swift he shivered at the possibilities that immediately came to mind. He was a warm blooded male and she, a smoking pistol. And he was loving every minute of the shock his body underwent from her sure fire.

He hadn't thought about where she was doing the splits, so entranced was he in her performance that he didn't realize that she would see him. Just as she completed her splits she tossed her hair back and looked up, finally noticing that she had an audience.

"_Leon!?" _

He blinked once, twice. "I..." he trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

Luckily for him, she did.

"Get out!" She shrieked, her face cherry red and marching over to him completely livid and embarrassed. "Out!" She tossed her coat over his head so he'd stop looking at her. "Outoutout!"

He didn't protest as she shoved him out of the back room.

PW

Now with her shirt back on and longer shorts on, she stepped out into the hallway.

She huffed as Leon was still there. "What are you, stalking me?"

He handed her her coat. "Your roommate gave me this address."

"Figures," she darkly muttered.

He followed her out to the front. He did a double take as the class was dancing and contorting without the long sleeved shirts and in halter tops or glittery bras. He looked to Sora.

"It's burlesque night," she mumbled.

"Ah."

She sighed as they stepped out of the fitness place. "Ok. I know you have questions, so I'll allow one."

_Why pole dancing? _He scratched that question. It didn't matter why; she looked sexy doing it. _How long have you been doing it? _Or maybe he should stick to a more meaningful, important question.

"Will you perform a routine for me?"

Her cheeks heated. "You saw more than you were supposed to!"

"So you were going to show me?"

"I meant that you were suppose to have _zero_ opportunities for seeing that, Leon!"

A slow grinned appeared. "You've said my name twice in one night."

She groaned, dragging a hand down her face. "You're impossible."

"Where are you going?"

"The bus stop, stalker!"

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

She gave him a dubious look. "Uh, no. I think you've invaded my personal space enough for one night."

"See you tomorrow."

She made a face at him and then stomped away. He got her mad, but he didn't regret a single moment of it.

PW

PW

PW

AN: The idea would not leave me. XD

Oh and the song's called 'I had me a girl' by The Civil Wars.


	14. Chapter 14

PW

PW

PW

Leon had his hand around the mug but he wasn't drinking from it.

Three days later and he _still_ couldn't get her lithe image out of his head. Whenever he saw her toss her hair back he thought about that night when she was twirling her hair around while her body arched against the pole.

"...for tomorrow. Ok, Leon?"

He blinked out of his thoughts. Sora was standing in front of him with her hair in a ponytail. She looked like she was waiting for a response from him.

"Alright."

She pursed her lips. "You didn't hear what I said, did you?"

Maybe he should just keep up with the lie. It might be better than getting her upset. He glanced at her hands on her hips and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. Who was he kidding? He loved getting her worked up.

"I didn't."

She let out a sound of exasperation. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

He gave her a half shrug. She tossed her hands in the air.

"And this is why you weren't supposed to find out!"

"Why though?"

She leaned over the table with a frown on her face. He enjoyed the proximity so he made sure to keep the grin off of his face for now.

"You've become the most absentminded person I have ever met."

He leaned his face just a tad closer. "Concerned about me?"

She let out a high chipped "hah!" and then withdrew from him. "If you get in some accident because you can't focus on walking, don't blame me!"

He let her walk back to the counter, all the while watching her ponytail move from side to side.

_Swish, swish. _

PW

PW

PW

AN: A little short, but now we know what goes on in that head of his. XD


	15. Chapter 15

PW

PW

PW

The restaurant for Sora's birthday bash consisted of close friends.

Her family sent cards since they lived in the east coast closer to her sister, Yume. The younger girl was very impassioned about ballet and their parents wanted to be close so they could reduce her housing expenses at the new academy.

Sora understood, but she still missed them from time to time.

As Sora was too busy laughing with Sarah and Anna about some story, May spoke in her cell very softly.

"Everything's in place. Once she's opening gifts I'll turn on my facetime app and it should stream real time to you."

On the couch in his nice apartment, Leon chuckled. He wasn't keen on crashing Sora's intimate birthday party. She's called him a stalker once and that had been one time too many. Though, he wasn't sure how this was any less stalker-ish.

He shrugged to himself. _I'll just see her reaction to the gift and then log off. _There wasn't anything wrong with that was there?

_"Presents time!" _He heard May holler.

There was some rustling and scratching of chairs against a hardwood floor. The facetime app dinged as it was connected and he grinned when he saw Sora wearing a little cylinder birthday hat with the numbers "25" in a bright yellow color.

He leaned back in his seat as Sora "ooed" and "awed" at some other gifts, her happy laughter filling his place. He liked seeing her this way. Most of the time, she had a scowl on her face when he was in the shop. As she picked up the long gold box with a red ribbon tied around it, he smiled. She was going to be speechless for this and she was going to smile because of him.

He found himself very impatient as she painstakingly tugged at the ribbon.

_"Just open the damn thing!" _he heard May holler.

Sora stuck her tongue out. _"Keep your pants on!"_

The ribbon was almost off. Leon sat on the edge of his seat. _She's going to smile._ He watched as she started to lift the lid, but then let go all of a sudden. Leon frowned but then looked behind her chair and his frown deepened.

A tall man with violet eyes and pale blonde hair was there; his hands now covering her eyes from behind.

_"Guess who?" _the man chuckled.

_"Shit," _Leon heard May mumble under her breath before the facetime app was abruptly caught off, but not before Leon saw a large smile bloom on Sora's face as she recognized the voice.

Leon inwardly cursed the new arrival's interruption.

PW

PW

PW

AN: Sorry for the delay! The holidays brought a very busy schedule! I hope people enjoyed their Christmas or other holidays! :D


	16. Chapter 16

PW

PW

PW

Once Yuri appeared, the party came to a close.

Most people present knew the history between their bubbly Sora and the calm, elusive Yuri. There was much to be said between the two, especially after four years of separation. So the rest of the presents were packed into Yuri's car and May hitched a ride with Sarah for some drinks elsewhere.

The apartment was most likely where Sora and Yuri were going to go.

"How was Africa?" Sora asked from the passenger seat.

"It's going well," Yuri smiled, and then it waned a little, "but there's only so much we can do per trip, you understand. It's an ever ongoing mission."

"Yes." She nodded unnecessarily, "I do understand."

Yuri glanced at her and then sighed to himself. He did know she understood. She allowed their engagement to be postponed twice already, the second time having been done so over the phone, of all things.

The third time he simply wrote to her, telling her that there couldn't be a set date right now.

And so she has waited, her wedding gown tucked away in the back of her closet and her shoes put back in the box so that dust would not ruin the whiteness. He was finishing his lifework; she understood this and supported it.

However, there were times when she wondered…

"We're here," she heard Yuri say.

She looked out the window to the apartment complex May and her lived. Originally, she had found it for when she and Yuri got married, but then things happened and May moved in with her instead.

Sora felt like May did it more for her sake.

They gathered the presents and walked up to the apartment. Sora fiddled with the lock for a bit with a sheepish expression. The darn doorknob always gave her trouble.

It finally clicked and opened.

"Here it is," she said with a half-hearted laugh.

Yuri flipped the lights on and looked around. "It's nice. Doesn't feel too small."

"Yeah. I um, wanted some space."

Yuri hmmed. "Who gave you the flowers?"

"What flowers?"

Yuri pointed to the living room table. Sora walked over, a smile making its way on her face. Lush red roses and white babies' breath in a glass vase greeted her eyes. The musky scent of the roses made her lean over and smell them.

_How wonderful!_

She picked up the envelope with her name written in beautiful calligraphy. She entertained the idea that it was Yuri that had sent the flowers and was simply being a tease, pretending not to know.

She blanched when she pulled the card out.

A very familiar silver haired man was shirtless with a baseball bat over his shoulder and a large cake in front of him. '_Happy birthday. I hope you enjoyed your cake. If not…'_

She dared to open the card, her eyes rounding even more.

_'Maybe you'd rather lick the batter.'_

_LEON!_

PW

PW

PW

AN: See? I did have a rival planned! :D

This was an actual birthday card I ran into at the store. No joke. XD


	17. Chapter 17

PW

PW

PW

Leon was in a bit of a pickle.

It has been half a week since he saw Sora at the shop with only questions for his companion. Who was the man with the pale blonde hair and did Sora ever open the gold box with his gift inside? The roses had been only one part; the box that she had been close to opening was the second part. Leon didn't know her reaction to either gift, especially since May cut off the facetime app when the other man appeared.

He was sincerely displeased.

Since she had not given her address herself and he did not have her number – he didn't want to get it from Rosetta or May even though he easily could – he was left with one option only.

Resolutely, he opened the door to Miss Sarah's fitness place.

Off to the side, a class was in session doing yoga.

"..and like a tree reach for the sky…" Sarah said as she and her students balanced on one leg with their hands together. They stretched their arms up and up as far as they could go. Sarah easily spotted Leon by the door, but wanted to get her students set up for this exercise first. "Good. Now keep this pose for as long as you can. Don't forget your calming breaths."

Sarah got an assistant to stand in place for her while she gestured for Leon to follow her.

Now in her office, Sarah wiped her face with a towel and took a long drink of water.

"Mr. Leon, how good of you to come! Are you interested in one of my classes?"

Leon took in the playful light in the woman's eyes. "I think you know why I'm here." He sighed and took a seat. "Sora's not been at the shop for days. Do you know where she is?"

"Hm, well she did tell me she wasn't going to be around for at least a week."

Leon frowned. Sarah grinned to herself.

"You want to know who Yuri is, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Now now, Mr. Leon," Sarah laughed, "I know about May's little plan with the live streaming. You saw a man standing with Sora."

Leon hnned. "Perhaps. But I want to hear it from her."

"You might not like it," Sarah warned.

He shrugged. "All the same, I prefer it this way."

Sarah took a moment to consider him. "Why is a rising top model interested in my darling friend? She's not rich or has some secret inheritance."

"I did not think that she did," he half chuckled. He played with his keys, thinking about that time, some three years ago when he had been close to despair. His sister's accident was fresh and the wounds deep; he really didn't see any light anywhere.

And then, there was that mysterious bouquet of white lilies and sunflowers at his sister's grave; then the touching letter given to him by the doctor.

He found the light in the voice of that writer.

"Let's just say," he murmured with a faint smile, "I found an angel in her."

A sprite, _sexy _angel but an angel all the same.

Sarah blinked and then laughed. "It's funny you should say that."

She turned back around to the wall of photo frames behind her and pulled a picture off of its hook. Leon took it when she offered it to him and his eyes widened a little. Sora was wrapped in hanging silks, her arms up as her hands lifted above her head. The ends of the silks were in her hands as she was suspended in the air, the cloth draping to look like wings.

"The Angel of Silks," Sarah mused, "that was her nickname."

Leon looked up from the photo. "Was? She stopped?"

Sarah tutted. "Some three years ago, I think." She lifted her hand for the photo and Leon gave it back. "Said she lost the will to do it anymore." She shook her head sadly. "It was a great lost."

Leon looked at the photo on the wall, taking in the big smile on Sora's face. _Why would she stop?_ She looked like she enjoyed it too much to stop.

"I think," Sarah slowly said as she stopped next to him, "it's why she took up pole fitness. She misses the movement and spirit, you understand?"

Leon gave a small nod. After seeing the photo, he could see why.

The mystery was still why she stopped aerial silks – yet another mystery for him to solve.

PW

PW

PW


	18. Chapter 18

PW

PW

PW

Three weeks.

That's how long Sora was away from Cape Mary.

After Leon gave her the roses and card, Yuri had suggested that they take some time together somewhere. They needed to reconnect, catch up, Yuri had said. Maybe even talk about some wedding plans.

Sora agreed to it.

They went to New York City, the Big Apple. They saw Broadway musicals, Cirque du Soleil, and even went shopping despite the fact that Yuri rarely liked to go shopping with her. Yuri's behavior was all very curious to her. He bought her flowers and chocolates, brought her tea in bed.

He never used to do things like that.

It wasn't until they ran across Leon's image at one of the stores that Sora started to realize what was going on. Obviously, Yuri recognized the image and name of the man that had sent her the card. He hadn't known Leon Oswald was a male model; Yuri had been in villages in Africa and Europe for the past three to four years. Celebs were the last thing Yuri was aware of.

But now, knowing who Leon is, Yuri was very aware.

Sora wasn't sure what she thought of this vacation once she was aware.

Even now, as they sat at what had to be one of the romantic places for dinner she had ever been to, it didn't sit well with her. Was Yuri just doing these things because he saw Leon as a threat? If Leon hadn't sent her those flowers, would Yuri be paying this much attention to her?

She took a glance at Yuri and then looked back at the menu.

"Here," she heard Yuri say.

She looked to the right of her where a gold rectangular box was pushed to her hand. _I've seen this box before. _At her birthday party she had been ready to open it. After the dinner, though, she didn't see it among the pile of presents.

"Happy birthday," Yuri smiled.

She smiled back. _So he did get me a gift before this whole 'Leon Threat' issue! _Maybe, just maybe, they could still work. She put the menu down and eagerly opened the box.

"Oh…"

Tentatively, she touched the gold chain with turquoise gemmed butterflies. She lifted it out of the box carefully, the candlelight glowing over the gold and making the turquoise gleam with splendid colors.

"Yuri, I-I don't know what to say!" she laughed, a huge smile splitting her face.

Yuri smiled, though there was a little bit of triumph hidden in his eyes. Sora didn't see it as she was too busy getting the bracelet on.

_Checkmate, Leon._

PW

PW

PW

AN: Eee...


	19. Chapter 19

PW

PW

PW

Five weeks.

That's how long Leon felt her absence for.

Though, truth to be told, he wasn't sure if she was back in Cape Mary or not. With the '_Fire and Ice' _campaign over, he was getting several requests from tv shows, runway events, movies, and even car commercials.

The latest was a charity gala on the east coast with Layla Hamilton. They were to mingle and near the end of the night they were to give a fashion show along with some other famous models. Then, the clothing they showcased would be auctioned off.

Tonight was the night of the gala.

Leon sighed as he buttoned his designer coat. Honestly, if it wasn't for a charity he would have passed on the offer, agent or not.

New York was far too busy for his tastes.

PW

Sora shrugged out of her nice beige coat at the glass doors.

"Why are we here again?" she murmured behind her smile.

Yuri passed someone in uniform their coats and took the stubs to reclaim them. He turned to Sora looking good in a tux and lavender dinner bow tie.

"That color suits you," Yuri marveled as he looked over her outfit.

The turquoise dress matched the butterfly bracelet very well. Her halter top made her neck very slender, especially with the way the v-neck dipped down to a little past her breastbone. The skirt of the dress was playful, daring someone to twirl her and watch the cloth flare out.

She bought it on a whim, not knowing when else she'd wear something so fine. But the way the color matched the bracelet so well drew her back to the dress rack several times until Yuri – tired of her indecision – finally gave her an ultimatum.

Buy the dress or leave the store.

Needless to say, she found it impossible to leave the store without the dress.

_You've said that already._ She wasn't certain, but it kind of felt like he was being smug about the color. She pursed her lips. _He has that look too when he sees me wearing the bracelet. _

What was going on with him?

"So does the color have to do with the gala?" she dryly asked.

"No," he slowly said. He really wasn't used to this new impetuous side of her. "I'm simply complimenting you."

"Ah." _Like he hasn't done that already. _She looked around the ballroom, taking in all the floral decorations and seeing all the people mulling around. There were some tables and stands with what looked like posters…

Her eyes widened in realization. "Are we at a mission fundraiser?"

Yuri smiled. "Yes we are. One of the bigger corps helping around the world."

Sora bit her lip, feeling a sense of déjà vu. The first time their engagement had been delayed he had just gone to a talk about medicine in third world countries. Then, the second time, he had heard about new systems helping to distribute clean water. The third time, he didn't tell her why.

Was it going to happen another time?

"What about our wedding?" she asked, but Yuri didn't hear it.

An entourage at the entrance had everyone attention, including Yuri. She turned her head to get a better look. _Those are some really good looking people!_ She may not buy fashion magazines or the latest trends, but she could tell that those were some high end clothes, shoes, and purses.

She wouldn't be surprised if even the nail polish was high end.

As the group walked further in and slowly dispersed into the crowd, her brows furrowed as a thought occurred to her. _They kind of look like models…_

A flutter was in her chest. She pushed the thought away.

_The chances of Leon being here at the same time that I am, not knowing that I'm vacationing in New York and currently at this gala, are as slim as May turning into a nun._

Her roommate loved looking at males way too much to do that. _Just ridiculous. _She needed to calm down before she gave herself a heart attack for no good reason. _He's a busy guy selling clothing. Why would he be at a charity function?_

She laughed to herself, almost immediately choking on it.

An all too familiar silver haired man was walking in from the back of the group.

PW

PW

PW

AN: There's a question about the writer of the letter that inspired Leon. I will get to that later on, so I'm not going to say it just yet. XD Sorry! But thanks for asking! Don't worry, I will elaborate!


	20. Chapter 20

PW

PW

PW

They were all sitting down now, enjoying their dinners.

Though, Sora was a little too preoccupied to be eating. Her fork remained on her napkin and her food was getting cold. Her thoughts whirled around as she pointedly looked in the opposite direction of Leon. He was off to her left some tables away. It was a little maddening that all he had to do was turn his head just so and he would see her.

But she didn't want him to see her.

Now that Yuri was back, she wasn't sure how to act around Leon. She may deny it out loud but inside, her conscience was very aware that she has been feeling something other than annoyance for him for quite some time.

_What do I say to him? Should I introduce Yuri right off the bat?_

She could just picture it now: '_Oh hey Leon! Fancy meeting you here! What's that? Oh, this is my fiancé, Yuri Killian. Yeah, I've been engaged for four years and forgot to tell you. And by the way, those roses were wonderful, but Yuri didn't appreciate the card sent to his fiancée with a half-naked man on it.'_

Granted, Leon had been flirting with her without the knowledge of her engagement, but still…She had a feeling that until there was a ring on her finger and she was pregnant with her third child he would pursue her.

_Technically, _the devious side of her mind added speculatively, _you're not engaged._

She blinked at the thought. It was true, for Yuri had called it off three times even though he had only proposed the first time. Heck, they've been looking at cakes without him giving her the engagement ring back! So could she truly say she was still engaged?

_Why am I even considering the technicalities? _Did it mean she no longer wanted to be engaged or that deep down, she didn't want Leon to stop paying attention to her?

She picked up her glass of white wine and took a long drink from it. Someone came around with a wine bottle. She hailed the person down and asked for a refill. When she finished that glass just as quickly she called the server over before they walked away.

"Leave the bottle," she murmured.

"Yes ma'am," the server said without batting an eyelash.

PW

After the dinner, the lights were lowered.

She was feeling pretty warm and lightheaded, so she really hadn't questioned why. She blinked hard when the stage past the dance floor was lit up and some upbeat music played. People turned their chairs to get a better look at the show. Sora idly hummed to the song, though she was way off beat. When some models starting coming out she stopped. There was something about models she was supposed to remember.

She shrugged to herself when she couldn't recall. _That's a nice dress. _Maybe she should look for one in the store or something. She looked over at Yuri. He was paying close attention to the show. She nodded to herself. _Yep, he likes the dress. _And the breasts of the model, but who was complaining?

Not her. Nope. No way.

Shouldn't she be complaining?

She took another drink of her glass and then her eyes widened when a woman with long blonde hair came on stage. _Miss Layla Hamilton. _Fire and Ice campaign. Layla, the Ice Queen, with her smoking Fire King named –

"Leon!"

PW

PW

PW

AN: A bottle of wine to help get over those conflicted feelings. XD


	21. Chapter 21

PW

PW

PW

On stage, Leon paused as he walked up the stage to stand next to Layla.

His eyes widened slightly when he spotted a redheaded woman standing up and pointing at him. Some days he felt like miracles did exist, such as when he saw Sora pole dancing or when she called him by name.

Now was very much one of those moments.

PW

"Sora," Yuri hissed from his seat, "sit down."

But she didn't. Couldn't.

Not with Leon looking at her like he was famished and she was the only one to satiate that hunger. He slowly unbuttoned his overcoat, never breaking eye contact with her. She liked the cloud blue dress shirt and the generous peeking of chest from the unbuttoned collar.

She made to walk over to him, but Yuri's hand on her arm halted her.

"Sit _down_," Yuri firmly said.

She nearly whined when Yuri none too gently tugged her back down into her seat. She wanted to lick the batter. What was wrong with that? Leon had offered once before in her birthday card and she hadn't answered. She should give him an answer this time.

She was half way out of her seat, but then Yuri tugged again, preventing her.

"What's the matter with you?"

She owlishly blinked at him and then looked back at Leon as he turned around. He threw his folded coat over his shoulder with a flare and then gave her a half grin. Leon was always nice to her. Although a pervert, there was a line that he never crossed with her – it was a sort of understanding of how she wanted to be treated. Leon knew better than to push her over that boundary.

Yuri, on the other hand...

"You're not being nice," she pouted with a cross of her arms.

Yuri sighed. He felt like he was dealing with a child. During the rest of the fashion show, he kept his hand around her arm, making sure she did not move again. It wasn't until the silent auction that he relented.

"I'm going to get you some coffee," Yuri murmured. He stuck his forefinger in her face, catching her attention. "Don't move from here, alright?"

She mumbled something. He took it as an agreement.

When he turned his back on her, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk," she darkly muttered.

"That's rather rude," a smooth voice intoned next to her, "considering that you came in together."

"Leon!"

He was wearing his original dinner clothes now, white unbuttoned collared shirt and black slacks. It seemed pretty ordinary compared to the other clothes he had modeled, but somehow, she found this ordinary look to be extraordinary.

"You've said my name again," he mused with a grin, "could it be that you've taken a liking to it?"

She blinked a few times and then laughed. "You would say that!" She snorted a little, but it did not deter her.

Leon hmmed as he considered her. "Did you like the show?"

She nodded her head as if her neck was made of rubber. "You got a cute butt."

It was Leon's turn to be taken back. "You've had alcohol," he concluded. As awful as it sounded, he knew that she would not freely admit such a thing if she was sober. "Perhaps I should see you some other time."

"No!" she latched onto his arm, her chest pressing against his bicep. "Don't go yet."

He tilted his head in curiosity. What did she have to say?

"I," she wet her lips, her mind fuzzy yet she felt like she was making the most sane decision since Yuri came. "I'm not engaged."

"I did not think you were."

"I was," she clarified, "Some years ago. But it was broken off."

He was silently for a moment and then locked his eyes on her.

"So why tell me this?"

Even drunk, she could read his tone. _He knows. He just wants me to say it out loud. _What was with him needing her to voice out things, like his name?

"I liked the roses," she admitted.

Leon tilted his head. It was not what he wanted to hear exactly. Something more along the lines of a confession of feelings or a desire to go out on a date would have been fine. Though this admittance, given who she was and how tight lipped she kept her emotions in regards to the things he said and did, gave him great insight.

"And the card?"

Her cheeks flushed a little. "I liked the batter too."

A slow, satisfied grin made its way on his face.

PW

PW

PW

AN: Finally some progress for Leon! But would her drunk state still mean the same thing?


	22. Chapter 22

PW

PW

PW

Yuri put on a smile as he was stopped yet again.

"Mr. Killian, what an honor to meet you at long last!" a stout man exclaimed. He shook Yuri's free hand enthusiastically. "Your work with improving the lifestyles of the tent communities around the world has impacted everyone!"

Yuri laughed charmingly. "Thank you, but I couldn't possibly take all of the credit. I had some help along the way."

"Nonsense! Take credit when it's given, Killian."

"Alright, then I will."

Both men looked at each other and then laughed. An older woman came over to take her place by the stout man's side.

"Killian, this is my wife," the man said with some chuckles underlining the words, "Isadora."

"A pleasure, Mr. Killian," Isadora gushed, "my husband often speaks of you."

Yuri felt his mood greatly improve.

When he first met Sora, she had gushed and praised his work. She had only been an aerial silk performer at a charity event when they met and he was a grad student continuing his education. He wanted to become a doctor and she loved the fact that he was helping so many strangers to live better lives.

That's what she thought motivated him.

In truth, it was something simpler. He thrived in the recognition, the praise for good work and the smidgen of hero worship. He was like a walking idol for these people and he loved every minute of it.

But as the years went by, Sora admired him less and less. She was starting to see that he didn't do it so much for the strangers as he did it for himself. However, he was still a man to be admired and someone you don't just break up with on a whim.

When he first came back this trip, he had been worried that she was straying away from him. But then, with the bracelet she seemed to return. However…

"Are you still single, Mr. Killian?"

"Why madam, what a forward thing to ask," Yuri chuckled, "and with your husband right here!"

"Oh you tease!" Isadora playfully smacked his arm. "I'm asking for my niece!"

"I am seeing someone currently. If plans continue as we hope, we'll be soon married."

"How marvelous for you!"

"Speaking of her, I do need to get this," Yuri lifted the coffee up to his audience's view, "to her."

"Alright Killian. Say hello to the little lady for us."

"Will do," he nodded with mirth. Sora would fume if she heard the 'little lady' comment. He weaved his way back to the table, mindful of the hot coffee in his hand. When he finally reached his destination, Sora was not at her spot.

_Why am I not surprised?_

"Excuse me," he asked the elderly woman at the table next to them. She hadn't moved an inch yet so he figured she would have seen something. "But did you see where my companion went? She has red hair and a turquoise dress on."

The little old lady's head slowly turned towards him and looked at him with very thick glasses on. She stared and stared and then finally, she cackled.

"Move along now, sonny. That girl is long gone."

Yuri looked in the direction the lady's shaky finger was pointing out on the dance floor. The coffee tipped due to his hands loosening. He yelped when the hot liquid hit his pants.

_Sora!_

PW

PW

PW

AN: And just want is Yuri seeing? XP


	23. Chapter 23

PW

PW

PW

Leon knew better than to do things with drunken people.

Half the things they say they either really mean it or don't. Sometimes it was hard to tell between the nonsense and the unfiltered words.

So when Sora asked him to dance, he knew he should have said no.

And yet, here he was in the thick of things, his hands resting comfortably on her hips and her arms languidly draped over his shoulders. The music boomed everywhere and the lights were low, only the occasional spectrum of color hitting them as the moving lights alternated.

He felt her lips on his neck and then her teeth. When her tongue darted out, he shivered.

This was really, really bad.

But he couldn't walk away. He should have when he first found out she had too much to drink, but he stayed. Was it because he hadn't seen her in a long time? Or was he, deep down, curious what she'd say to him – what she'd do to him – without her usual restraint?

His eyes half closed as she pressed herself flush against him.

He wasn't curious; he was borderline desperate for her attentions. It probably wasn't a healthy thing to be so needy, but he wanted to know what she thought of him, what she wanted to do to him without something holding her back. Though, he knew he could only allow a little bit.

Her hand started slipping past his shirt. He gently grabbed it, preventing her.

He may want her to be all over him, but he needed to be careful. In this state he didn't want her to do something big and then regret it when she was sober.

If something big were to happen, he wanted her completely sober.

He was playing a dangerous game: a part of him wanted her to do what she wanted and the other part knew she'd hate him if he allowed things to go too far with her not completely lucid.

She lifted her head from his neck. When her lips barely brushed his, he started, immediately lifting his head out of her range.

_Dangerous game indeed._

"Stay with the neck," he murmured in her ear.

She didn't argue, her mouth almost immediately latching on his throat. She was getting her chance to taste the batter; so far, she liked it – really, really liked it.

Sadly, her guilty pleasure was not to last.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and wretched her away from her treat.

"We're going," Yuri bit out.

"But I don't want to."

"Yes, I can see that!"

Leon stepped in, cutting Yuri off from Sora. "I'm not comfortable leaving her with you, given your temper right now."

"Don't even talk to me," Yuri fisted his hands but kept them at his side, "You're already at the top of my list, Oswald."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise."

"Yuri – Leon," Sora started, not sure who to address first. "I came onto Leon."

Yuri looked sharply at her. "Oh, so it's ok? If you think I'm leaving you with him, of all people -"

"Gentlemen," a smooth, female voice cut through. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Layla Hamilton. Her face was blank, but she gave the impression of slight amusement as well as annoyance. "Before you make fools of us all, let me offer a middle ground."

When they stayed silent, she made her "offer."

"You'll leave her with me."

PW

PW

PW

AN: Multiple chapters in one day. I hope you all like them! :D


	24. Chapter 24

PW

PW

PW

Sora groaned as the clatter outside her bedroom woke her up.

"Go t' sleep, Yuri," she groused.

He was always telling her to wake up nice and early to better start the day. But then they wouldn't go anywhere until closer to noon so what was the point in waking up so early.

_Control freak. _

"Do you make it a habit to sleep past noon?"

Sora's eyes shot open upon hearing the female voice. Sitting on the bed near her was none other than Layla Hamilton, looking smart in a white blouse and skirt set. Sora blinked once, twice…

"Why am I sleeping in a bathrobe?"

Layla slowly blinked but did not respond. "Don't you remember?"

Her head pounded with the reminder of all the wine she had. "Er, no, not really."

"You puked all over the floor," Layla dryly explained. She stood up and smoothed her outfit. "I called for your things to be brought over. They'll be here shortly."

"And my dress?"

"Drycleaners," Layla said as she opened the bedroom door. "Get ready within the hour. We're going out."

The door closed.

"O-k…"

Whatever happened to _asking_?

PW

As Sora showered, the fog in her mind started to clear.

She remembered seeing Leon on stage and trying to get to him. She groaned as she recalled her actions, though her cheeks didn't flare up with the recollection of being all over Leon on the dance floor or sucking on his neck – not even the fact that she had done all of that in front of Yuri.

"I can't believe I told him he has a cute butt."

She repeated slapped her forehead. Leon was never, ever, going to let that go.

PW

Two hours later, Sora sighed as she sat back in a plush chair.

Some smooth jazz played in the salon and the heater was on a comfortable temperature. She still wasn't sure why Layla brought her here, but she was far from complaining. If this is what getting kidnapped by Layla Hamilton was like then sign her up for a weekly subscription.

"This is nice."

Next to her, Layla's face was covered with green gunk and two sliced cucumbers were placed over her eyelids. She turned her head towards Sora, being careful not to move too much. If she could open her eyes, she'd see Sora with the same things on her face. Two ladies worked on their nails while the duo's feet soaked in a warm foot bath.

"Tell me about that bracelet," Layla said.

By now, Sora was used to her way of asking. "It was a birthday gift."

"Expensive."

"I'm guessing so," Sora slowly said, "but honestly, it didn't have to be."

Layla hmmed. "That's what people say, but we do want the good things in life."

"That sounds kind of shallow."

"Did you or did not just tell me that this," Layla blindly gestured around the salon with her hand, momentarily forgetting that her companion couldn't see either, "was nice?"

"Well, yeah but –"

"This kind of treatment isn't cheap."

Sora rolled her eyes behind her closed lids. "Fine. I'm just as shallow as the next person."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Sora laughed. Layla let loose a faint grin.

PW

After the salon, Sora thought they'd return to hers and Yuri's hotel.

Instead, they went to a tall, metallic building.

"Not that I'm complaining," Sora started slowly they stood in an elevator, "but what are we doing now?"

Layla finished texting something on her phone and then put it in her purse. "I thought you would like to try something."

"Try what?"

"You'll see."

Sora let out a huff. "And where's Yuri? I haven't heard from him."

Layla shot her a sideways glance. "He needs to cool off and rightly so." She looked at the metal doors of the elevator when they reached their floor. "After all, any man would be upset if their date was sucking the neck of another man."

Sora groaned. "You saw that?"

Layla quirked a brow. "It was out on the dance floor in a large crowd of people."

The tall blonde wouldn't be surprised if pictures showed up all over the internet and tabloids. As far as she knew her co-worker was a very sought after bachelor who had yet to show interest in the opposite sex.

There was even speculation whether Leon's interests lay in another direction…

Layla and Cathy knew better.

_Speaking of Cathy…_The photographer wanted them to be there soon. They should hurry before their studio time was used up.

"Follow me," Layla said as she briskly walked down a hallway.

Sora hastened her steps in order to keep up with the taller woman's strides. She still didn't know what building they were in. Down the hall she could faintly here some upbeat music. As Layla stopped in front of a door, Sora was getting a sense of déjà vu.

_That voice and this type of music…_

She's heard them both before.

Layla opened the door. Sora walked in first and nearly gaped at what she saw.

PW

PW

PW

AN: I'll try to get the next one up soon!


	25. Chapter 25

PW

PW

PW

Cathy was snapping photos as she called out what she wanted.

Mr. Cute Butt was shirtless with a little black and white kitten in his hand and an orange tabby comfortably sitting on his shoulder as his white paw played with his short silver hair.

"What the heck?" Sora mouthed to herself. How was this modeling clothing?

"We're working on a Valentine's Day calendar," Layla explained, "80% of the profits go to animal shelters in Cape Mary."

Sora's eyes stayed on the tabby. She felt Leon's hair last night. It was softer than she had thought it would be…

"So," she cleared her throat, "why am I here then?"

"Sora!" Cathy merrily exclaimed, "So glad you could come!" She put her camera down. "Everyone, take five. Leon, come here."

Leon walked over, kittens and all.

Sora was embarrassed to feel her insides melt a little. But she pointedly didn't look at him when he was near her. She didn't know what he thought of her now, especially after what happened yesterday.

"I'm working on another campaign," Cathy said. Sora gratefully looked over at her. "But I can't seem to get exactly what I want with these two," Cathy stuck out two fingers at Layla and Leon, "So when I heard you were here in New York, I thought, 'What the hell. Let's try it out.'"

"Try what out?"

Cathy looked at Layla and then back at Sora. "Why modeling, of course."

Sora blinked very rapidly. "Modeling? Oh no. No no. You've got the wrong girl."

Cathy hmmed as she circled around Sora. "Why not? You've got a nice figure. Is it because you're short?" Sora made a little squeaking sound, but Cathy waved it off. "That's what heels are for!"

Cathy clapped her hands. Some people from wardrobe came over.

"No, wait," Sora started and then eeped when a guy started measuring her bust. "Hey, watch those hands!"

"Relax," Cathy casually stated. "Damien's gay."

Sora squeaked again when a young woman measured her inseam.

"And so is Trish."

Unsurprisingly, Cathy's words weren't helping Sora. "I can't model. I have no experience in front of the camera!"

"Nonsense!" Cathy laughed. "I heard you used to do aerial silks; surely there were photographers for those events!"

Sora sharply lifted her head up to Leon. He looked back, calming stroking the spine of the black and white kitten. She could hear it purring and it arched its back against Leon's hands.

She had felt those hands on her hips, even holding her own hand…

"Put her in Dress Beta."

Sora looked back at Cathy. "What's Dress Beta?"

"It's the dress before Alpha," Damien said as he grabbed Sora's right arm.

Trish smiled as she grabbed Sora's left arm. "All models try on Dress Beta before Cathy allows them to be in Alpha."

"That doesn't tell me what it is!"

PW

PW

PW

AN: And some people called it! Let's see if Sora can model or not...


	26. Chapter 26

PW

PW

PW

Now in a plain dark green dress, Sora stumbled from behind the changing screen. She was used to three inch heels; the ones she had on were at least six inches.

"I can't walk in these!"

Trish tutted as she pinned back Sora's hair. "You'll get used to them."

Sora was about to reply but then Damien came over, pulling in some fabric below her bust and safety pinning it.

"Good thing you're gay," Sora muttered to herself. With how close this stranger was to her bust, she didn't think she'd be comfortable with a straight guy doing it.

Trish looked over at Damien and they shared a smile.

"Oh, Damien's not gay."

"What?!"

"Cathy likes to joke around," Damien explained as he continued tucking the loose fabric in. "You know how people think that if a guy's in fashion he must be gay?" He shook his head at the statement. "I have a healthy appreciation for the female body, thank you very much."

Sora eyed him warily. Damien saw it and laughed.

"We're professionals, Miss Sora. I'm not going to risk my job just to cop a feel. Besides," he grinned at her, then slightly tilted his head to the left, "Mr. Oswald would have my head if I did something."

Sora looked behind her and nearly eeped. Leon was sitting down in a chair, watching. He now had a shirt on, but he left it unbuttoned, allowing for his abs and some of his pecs to show. Both kittens were now asleep in the crook of one bent arm, though he still stroked their backs with two fingers.

She turned back around when she felt her cheeks heat up. Who knew that Leon with kittens could make a gal flush so much?

_That calendar's going to sell out fast._

"Need some water there?" Trish teased.

"Uh no," Sora cleared her throat, "I'm good. So uh, what am I supposed to do exactly?"

Damien put some emerald earrings on her, "When you're ready, you go stand in front of the backdrop. Cathy will say what she wants and you do it."

Trish unclasped the turquoise bracelet. Sora started. However she's feeling right now about Yuri, she still really liked that bracelet. It was proof that he still cared even though his actions were a little erratic right now.

"Please be careful with that!"

Trish blinked and then smiled. "But of course."

Trish had been around the studio when Leon asked one of the jewelry assistants about the birthstones for December and where to buy good quality turquoise jewelry. It was hardly a secret that the Frenchman was enamored with someone, especially when he started to be able to express desire on his face for the campaign.

Before, it was an arrogant sort of look. Now, though, it was a genuine deep rooted feeling.

Trish had entertained the idea that it was because of Miss Layla but she was quick to dismiss it. She could tell that Leon had to take a few seconds to imagine the object of his affections before a photo shoot could happen.

Upon seeing the turquoise bracelet and Mr. Leon's eyes hardly straying away from Sora, Trish took it that this woman was the secret love interest.

It was nice to know that Sora appreciated Leon's gift.

PW

Sora swallowed.

The bright lights were making her nervous. The fact that she almost face-planted just walking over seven feet was enough to embarrass her for the rest of the day.

Then, there was Leon, calmly watching.

He was always so in control of himself, even when he was flirting. She was a little envious of that ability. After all, she stopped silks when she found she couldn't fully focus anymore. Her arm injury had been bad enough; she had thought it wise to quit before she had a more damaging accident.

If only she had complete control of her emotions…

"Alright Sora," Cathy called out with her camera poised for shooting, "can you smile for me?"

Sora's lips twitched and then the corners of her mouth shakily went up. Cathy hmmed – it looked too forced for her tastes. Maybe giving a scenario would be more helpful.

"You like chocolate?"

"Ah, sure."

"How about cake?"

"Yes…?"

"Alright, imagine a nice, three layered chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream. It's all for you, free of charge."

Sora smiled, "That's a huge cake for one person."

Cathy snapped a few shots. "Yep, but it just means now you have leftovers for the whole week."

Sora laughed, her hands clasping together and pitching forward a little. Cathy grinned as she snapped several shots. It was an endearing image, especially since it was just cake that got the woman excited.

Now it was time to branch out some more.

"You still have a lot of cake," Cathy exclaimed, "what are you going to do with it?"

Sora hmmed, tilting her head and hip as she thought.

Cathy snapped as the redhead did new things; later she'll delete the bad photos. This was just a test run so she didn't know what exactly Sora could do yet. She heard Leon chuckle behind her. A devious thought came to mind.

"Hey Sora, I have an idea what you can do," Cathy waited a few seconds for suspense and then, "you can eat it off of Leon!"

Sora's jaw dropped and then, for a quick few seconds beyond her control her mind imagined a smirking Leon lying down on a bed with a double chocolate cake slice on his abs. Her lips formed an 'O' at the idea; then she recalled herself, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"I'm not doing that!" she screeched in horror.

Though, the horror was more for the fact that, for a couple of seconds, she entertained the idea.

Cathy cackled in her head. _Priceless images!_

PW

PW

PW

AN: oh Cathy, you are quite evil! XD


	27. Chapter 27

PW

PW

PW

Across the table from her, Leon poured two creamers into a coffee mug. He looked at Sora's head since she had her head down and her face in the crook of her elbow. He chuckled to himself and added another creamer.

He had a feeling she was going to need it.

"Here."

The mug clinked as he stirred the coffee. She lifted her head and saw the steaming mug in front of her. She lifted her hand and dragged the mug over to her with a light screeching sound.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "So how do you like it?"

She sipped the coffee. "A little too sweet, but good, I guess."

"I meant back in the studio." He looked at her for a few seconds and then let out a faint smile. "You're very photogenic."

She snorted into her coffee. "Hardly. I could barely stay on my feet."

He leaned forward. "I think Cathy will be pleased with the shots."

"Speaking of Cathy," she put her mug down with a purse of her lips. "How did you know that I used to do aerial silks?"

"I have my ways."

"...Sarah or May?"

He merely grinned. She narrowed her eyes.

"Probably Sarah." Her dear friend used to gloat about her when she was the silk champion. Sora sighed, her brows softening. "Sorry, it just – you caught me off guard."

"I saw a photo."

"In Sarah's office?"

"Yes." He took a sip of his coffee and then looked at her. "Why did you stop?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'd rather not talk about it."

He could respect that – for now anyways. With a half grin he teased, "Did you like my photo shoot?"

She looked back at her coffee. "It was ok, I guess."

"Your eyes say more."

She squeaked, quickly jumping out of her seat. "I think we've had a long enough break."

He sat back languidly. "Our food hasn't even arrived."

With a huff, she grabbed his coat sleeve with the intention of getting him on his feet. She hadn't expected to hear a little mewling sound.

The black and white kitten's head popped out of his pocket.

"What the - ? You brought the kitten?"

"Kittens," he corrected. "The tabby's in the other pocket."

_Those are deep pockets._ "Why didn't you just leave them at the studio?"

He gave her a shrug. "They're not that big."

She eyed the dark kitten as it ducked its head back inside. "You couldn't get their claws to release you," she surmised.

"That too," he amusedly confessed.

She sat back down. "So what's going to happen to them after your shoot?"

"They'll go back to the local animal shelter."

"What?" her brows furrowed, "No one wants them?"

"I could keep one of them," he thoughtfully murmured, "but two cats…no, I do not think I could handle that."

"I'll take one," she offered. "The black and white one likes you the most so I'll have the tabby."

He withheld a grin. In actuality, he already made arrangements with the shelter director for both of the kittens after seeing how much Sora cooed over them. He had planned to give both of them to her, but he had a soft spot for the black and white one. Seeing as she might not be open to receiving gifts from him right now, he planned to get her to accept the tabby without making it obvious that it was a gift.

And she performed quite splendidly, her heart something he could count on. He handed her the sleepy tabby. She quickly wrapped him in her scarf so he'd stay warm.

"He's soft."

Leon eyed the turquoise bracelet as Sora petted the kitten's head.

Yes, he is.

PW

PW

PW

AN: Sneaky Leon! XP And who exactly is soft, I wonder?


	28. Chapter 28

PW

PW

PW

It was Day Two for Sora and modeling.

So far, Cathy was pleased with the results. "A diamond in the rough," she had said. "Just needs a ton of sanding and polishing. But a diamond, nevertheless."

As Trish and Damien prepped Sora, Leon spoke out in the hallway with Layla. It had bothered Leon that Sora had thanked him for the roses and even for the card, but she had yet to say a thing about the bracelet. She wore it often, so it wasn't like she disliked it.

Which is why he asked a favor of Layla.

"What did you find?"

Layla straightened her coat's collar. "She said it was a gift and the way she tells Trish to be careful when she takes it off for the shoots makes me think that she treasures it."

_So she did like it_. "She said nothing of who gave it to her?"

Layla lightly shrugged. "Just that it was someone close."

He felt strangely energetic with that information.

"Thank you."

"Will that be all?" Layla dryly asked.

Leon quirked a brow at her tone, but nodded his answer. Layla then went down the hallway to wait by the elevators.

"Chanel wants me to model some pieces. Ta for now."

PW

"This isn't a dress," Sora groused as she tried to pull the magenta form fitting dress down more. When she moved, the dress slid up more, uncovering more of her thighs.

"Oh Miss Sora, you're so funny!"

Damien added some golden hoop earrings with colorful glass beads.

"This is Dress Beta, Version 3. Cathy felt you could skip 2." Trish explained as she pinned the curled parts of Sora's hair to lie against her neck and face. "The last person to do that was Miss Layla. Isn't that an ego booster?"

Sora mumbled as she slipped on some strappy six inch heels. "Seriously, they can't even be _five _inch heels? I'm not that short."

Trish looked at Damien. They shared a grin.

"You'll need high heels today."

She blinked when that was all they said. They finished prepping her and she left behind the screen with a puzzled expression.

_Weird. _Then again, they were a little eccentric.

As Sora walked around the lighting equipment and wires, she got to the back drop of the Eifel tower. She tilted her head at that and then it hit her like lightening.

_An image from France + tall French model + six inch heels = …_

"Crap," she muttered under her breath.

PW

As Leon fixed his black dress shirt collar – meaning popping buttons open – he tilted his head as he spotted Sora in magenta.

"You look enticing."

Her face grew red, though she flushed even more upon seeing his all black outfit.

"You look like Dracula," she retorted.

"Is getting bitten a fantasy of yours?" He faintly grinned. "I can oblige you."

"No, you freaking pervert!"

"It's quite alright. I do not judge."

Before Sora could further repute, Cathy clapped her hands.

"Ok people," Cathy called out, "class is in session!"

PW

PW

PW

AN: Oh this will be a disaster! XD


	29. Chapter 29

PW

PW

PW

"Today's going to be short, but vital," Cathy stressed. "I need to see how you do with other models."

Sora swallowed. She was a little afraid what Cathy had in mind, especially after that chocolate cake suggestion. She liked her cake on a plate and not on a person, thank you very much!

"We'll start easy. Dance."

"_N-nani?"_

Leon grinned. He hadn't heard her speak in Japanese before. His grin widened a little upon a less than appropriate thought, though he couldn't get it out of his head.

Did she speak in English or Japanese in the throes of passion?

Or maybe a mix of both?

"When you're ready, Mr. Oswald," Cathy coolly stated. "Or do we need a break already?"

He quirked a brow at her. When Cathy was authoritative with him, he was annoyed. When Sora told him to do things, he wanted her to tell him more things, especially in private settings.

Some guitar sounded out in the studio.

Without further ado, he grabbed Sora's hand and rested his other hand on her hip.

She squeaked a little as he moved them around, but was quick to follow. Back, back, turn. Back, back, turn.

"You know how to follow," he mused.

She looked up at him. "I've danced before today."

"Yes," he grinned, "I know."

Her cheeks tinted. "That was – I had too much wine," she softly hissed.

He chuckled at her embarrassment. "And you danced marvelously."

As they talked and danced, Cathy snapped away. Leon was much more relaxed than she had known him to be, allowing for a new range of emotions to surface.

Cathy was more than pleased.

He twirled her and then brought her close. Sora blushed as their chests were pressed together and she looked up at him, seeing something warm in his eyes.

Leon then dipped her and her arm went around his neck.

His hands were so sure and gentle she could see why the kittens were comfortable with him holding them. As she looked up at him, something in her eyes changed. That tension she often ignored when they were together, she could feel it coming back with a vengeance. Her eyes spotted the hickeys beneath his collar – marks she had undoubtedly given him, especially since they were on the left side of his neck where she had been sucking.

She thought she heard someone say the word "kiss."

The idea didn't sound too bad.

She leaned her face up to his, her painted lips softly brushing his. His grey eyes were lidded as he brushed back a little, letting her do most of the kissing.

The door opened. Sora started, breaking the faint butterfly kiss.

He straightened her and she walked away from the backdrop. She tripped a little with the high heels. She merely kicked them off and then went behind the screen to change.

"That's a wrap," Cathy had the sense to call out. "Lunch is over on the back table."

People were in motion, knowing Cathy's 'get moving' tone when they heard it. Leon was too enthralled with Sora's kiss to muster a glare at the delivery guy at the doorway.

Her lips had been softer than he thought they would be.

PW

PW

PW

AN: Oh snap! What will happen now? :0


	30. Chapter 30

PW

PW

PW

Sora sat on the couch of Layla Hamilton's hotel, blankly watching tv and petting her new tabby kitten. He purred cutely, his tiny claws in the cloth of her pants but she really didn't feel the prickle.

No, her mind was otherwise occupied.

_I shouldn't have kissed him._

It had been an impulse, the sudden inspiration of something she wouldn't have done at any other given point of time. So what if it was for a photo shoot or that he had kissed her back? It didn't mean anything, not really.

It _shouldn't._

"_...in other news, we have Terrence with the latest gossip. Terrence?"_

_"Thanks for the intro, Sue. I have some gossip and it sure ain't small. Having been featured by Vogue magazine as 'Bachelor of the Year', Mr. Leon Oswald has been seen in New York dancing with an unknown woman."_

Sora's eyes widened as a shaky video clip was shown on tv.

"_Seeing how close those two are, I'd say Mr. Oswald is going to lose that title and fast."_

_Shootshootshootshoot._

Yuri was not going to let her hear the end of this. Heck, May wasn't going to either. Sora turned off the tv, having gotten her fill of the media for one afternoon.

"Richie, this isn't good," she murmured to the dozing kitten.

She was going to have to hide out at Layla's place for longer than she had originally thought. She sighed, placing a hand over her face as she thought. Her plane was leaving in a couple of days and Layla got someone to bring her stuff here. If she just stayed put, she wouldn't have to worry about the chaos outside.

Yes, that's just what she was going to do.

A knock at the door startled her._ Do I answer that? _It was, after all, Layla's place.

Sora sighed when the person knocked again. She tried to lift Richie off of her lap but the kitten tightened his grip on her pants. "Come on, Richie. Let go!" The kitten looked up at her and mewled.

She felt her tummy tickle with the look.

"Fine! You can just cling on," she groused, taking careful steps to the door, "but that face isn't going to work forever, you know."

She took a peek through the hole and her stomach dropped. Leon was outside. Maybe if she just stayed quiet he'd just leave...

"I know you're inside, Sora."

She silently cursed her luck. With a huff, she undid the hotel lock and chain. She pointedly ignored how dashing he looked with the navy blue shirt and dark leather coat.

"Layla's not here," she flatly stated.

"I'm not looking for her."

She swallowed a little, but did not let him inside yet. "Look, if this is about yesterday, I'm sorry." She rubbed her arms nervously as she thought of what else to say. "It was just a photo shoot and I didn't mean to give you mixed signals."

Leon blinked slowly, his eyes traveling down.

"You have a kitten on you."

She let out a sound of exasperation. "Can you focus for _once in your life?!_"

He bent down a little and tickled Richie's belly. The kitten let go of her pants and curled in his hand. He offered the kitten to her and she put the traitor down and closed the hotel door.

Now there would be no distractions.

"Listen, Leon." She pointed her finger at him with a deep frown on her face. "I know you think you have people in the palm of your hand and to a certain extent you do with _some _people - and kittens - but I, for one, am not one of _those _people. You can't just come to people's places unannounced and expect them to drop things just for you, you know what I'm saying? Everyone's got things to do, places to be and -"

Her words trailed off as he held up her turquoise butterfly bracelet.

"You left this at the studio," he murmured.

She blinked at it as the hallway lighting gleamed on it. The fact that she had forgotten Yuri's gift made her realize something she didn't particularly want to know at the moment.

"Thanks," she quietly said as she took it and slipped it in her pocket.

Why she didn't put it on with Leon in front of her gave her another unwanted insight. Leon tilted his head in thought as he regarded her.

"You didn't mean to?"

"Mean to what?"

He casually crossed his arms. "Kiss me."

"N-No. I didn't."

His eyes lidded a little. "So you did _want_ to though."

It was a little hard to breath for her. "W-What does it matter? It happened." She pointedly looked to the side of him. "And it won't happen again."

He took only one step into her area and then just stood there. Her pulse raced as her hands felt twitchy. One second ticked by, two, then four, six...

She pulled his head down and smashed her lips against his.

PW

PW

PW

AN: I know people have been waiting for the bracelet issue and I promise it will come. I just want it to be a natural reveal and not just kind of stuck in there...plus, the anxiety over it...XP

As for why the kitten's name is Richie, who knows. It just sounded cute to me. XD


	31. Chapter 31

PW

PW

PW

Sora couldn't take it anymore.

She had told herself that she could hold out, could ignore the growing feelings inside and his blatant displays of how much he wanted her. She was able to change subjects or mask her reactions, but in reality, that wasn't controlling her emotions. Right now, as her fingers were tangled in his short silver hair and her lips stuck on his, she knew she couldn't pretend anymore.

She felt _very _strongly about him.

They were flushed together, breaths coming out raggedly through their noses as they kissed and kissed, neither one minding that they were in the hallway of a hotel.

Suddenly, she pulled away from his lips. "What's your kitten's name?"

He blinked, hoping to clear his mind for a couple of seconds. "Oreo."

What grown man would give a kitten such a name?

_A good man._

"Why do you ask abou-"

Her lips cut him off as she pushed him against the door. She curled her tongue against his none too innocently – he felt like he just died and gone to heaven.

_Sweet mercy…_

This woman was going to be the death of him. A very _good_ death, mind you, so it wasn't a terrible revelation. His hand buried in her hair as he kissed her back, not withholding anything and pouring every ounce of desire and affection he has had for close to five months.

She half moaned his name, one slender leg coming up to wrap around his waist.

He just died a second time.

She hoisted herself up, both legs now around his waist. One of his arms cradled her backside for support while his free hand went up and down the back of her neck. He felt her shiver from the caress of both tongue and hand.

Her hand slipped under his collar. This time, he did not stop her.

"What is going on here?_!"_

Sora's once lidded eyes shot wide open. She tore her lips from Leon to look over at the voice. Sure enough, Yuri was standing with Layla by the elevators.

How did they not hear the elevators ding?

PW

PW

PW

AN: And they get a little piece of each other. ; P

The chapters outline in my head tells me that we're getting close to the ending of this story. How many chapters, you say? That is a good question. I'm...not sure? Four? I will let you know when the last chapter comes, how's that?

This story has been so much fun to write and I'm so happy that other people enjoy it too! :D


	32. Chapter 32

PW

PW

PW

"That was a whirlwind," Layla murmured as she sat next to Cathy.

Both eyed the redhead across the way, her brown eyes blankly staring out the jet plane window. After her and Yuri had a "talk" – more like a scolding and shouting match - it was decided that they should take separate planes back to Cape Mary. When she recalled her kitten and not wanting to have her pet in another area of the plane, she had turned to the only person she could count on.

Leon offered her a ride back with them on their private jet.

Right now, both Richie and Oreo were curled on Sora's lap, snoozing. She ran a finger across Oreo's forehead, smoothly going over to Richie's head to do the same.

After four years, she was dumped by Yuri…

"Tea?" Leon murmured as he took a seat across from her.

She took the mug, careful to not spill on the kittens. "Thanks." She sipped slowly, letting the warm liquid fill her up. "What flavor is this?"

"It's a blend of vanilla, chai, and cinnamon."

"It's good."

He nodded at that. "That's good to hear."

They fell to silence, the faint purring of the kittens and the action film on the screens filling their lack of speaking. Sora looked up at him and tilted her head when she caught him staring.

_Maybe…he's wondering where we're at…_

After all, she was now officially not with Yuri and she had kissed him just the day before. If she were in Leon's spot, she'd be wondering the same thing.

"Leon –"

"Sora –"

Both stopped when they spoke at the same time.

"You can go first," she offered.

Leon shook his head, "No, you may go."

She pursed her lips. "Leon," she firmly stated, "go first."

He gave her a half grin. She was so demanding, even in something like this. He couldn't wait for their first date. His grin waned. _If she's not too broken up about Yuri, that is._ Given how quiet she's been, he wasn't certain how long he would have to wait. He would wait, that was not the question. He just wasn't certain if he could keep his hands off of her especially after that mind blowing kiss they shared at the hotel.

And to top it off, she was no longer wearing his bracelet…

He would have preferred she spoke first.

"How are you holding up?" he carefully murmured.

"Fine, I guess. We had been together for so long, it's still kind of hitting me."

Leon hnned and sat back. Sora bit her lower lip nervously.

"Leon…I," she paused and then took a breath in. "To tell you the truth, I'm relieved."

Leon blinked at the news.

"Yeah, I'm like, totally relieved like this is the first time I can _breathe_," she continued non-stop. She couldn't seem to stop talking even if she wanted to. "Is that normal? Cause, I really don't think a person's supposed to feel this way especially if they had been engaged once or twice – am I just weird or is this ok?"

"It's more than ok," Leon chuckled.

She sighed in relief. "Ok. I just didn't want you to think badly about this – especially after we kissed at least twice, one day after the other," she took a second to take a sip of tea, "because I would like to, well," her cheeks turned a light pink, "would you mind if we continue?"

"Continue kissing?"

"No!" she sputtered, "Well, yes, that too but I mean this thing between us…"

"Thing?"

"You know," she wet her lips, "getting closer…dating and stuff."

He leaned over to her, a lazy grin on his face. "Are you asking me out?"

She swallowed at his proximity. "Yes. I am."

He gripped her chin and merged their lips. She wanted to get closer, but the twin purring on her lap reminded her to stay still.

"I have one question," he murmured with a small frown, "where is your bracelet?"

She blinked and tilted her head. "Yuri has it."

Leon's eyes widened a little. "Why?"

"Well, seeing as we're done," she slowly explained. She didn't understand his reaction. "I didn't feel right keeping it."

"Do you mean to tell me," Leon started with some disbelief, "that Yuri Killian gave you that bracelet?"

"Yes, but Leon…Why do you want to know?"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It wasn't her fault. Something happened to make her belief this. He was willing to bet it was the man himself that had done the deed.

"It was in a long gold box with a red ribbon, correct?"

"Yes…" she started with confusion, "how did you –" her eyes widened as he cupped her face with both of his hands.

"That was my gift to you, along with the card and roses."

She blinked very rapidly. The mug slipped out of her hand and fell onto the floor with thud as the words sent an unpleasant shock to her system.

"What?" she whispered. "But I – Yuri has it now…" she looked directly at his eyes. "I didn't know. I swear, Leon, he had given it to me in New York – if I had known-!"

Her eyes watered. How could she have been so stupid?

"I'll get it back, Leon. I just need to call him and get this fixed somehow!"

"I am not angry," he kissed her forehead, "as long as you know."

"…Kiss me," she murmured.

He blinked at the sudden request.

She nearly sighed at his curious expression, choosing to merely tug his head back down to her lips. He was quick to accommodate her request, tangling his tongue with hers.

When he made to pull her up, she stopped him.

"The kittens," she protested.

He moved to sit next to her, not leaving her lips.

PW

PW

PW

AN: And now she knows!


	33. Chapter 33

PW

PW

PW

It took Sora a couple of days, but she worked the courage to come to the door.

She took a breath in and then knocked. It was quiet for a few seconds. Sora had to force herself to stay when she just wanted to leave. She was finally out of this stifling relationship and now she was back at his door.

Maybe it was because her family wasn't around. She was lonely and Yuri was there, though not really…She frowned to herself. _You know that's maybe only part of the reason. _She bit her lower lip.

Before Yuri even was in the picture, there had been another.

They had been high school sweethearts and so when he had proposed to her after graduation, she had accepted. They were pretty young, but her own mother had been barely 21 when she had been married. Being close to nineteen didn't seem much of a difference to Sora at the time.

But looking back, she could see how painfully different 18 and 21 were.

She could still remember walking into her fiancé's apartment the day after his bachelor party with the spare key hiding under the welcome mat. She had left a pair of sunglasses at his place a couple of days ago and wanted them so they would match her outfit that day. What she had found was definitely not what she had expected. It appeared that his "bachelor" party was having an after party. The exotic dancer that had been hired was still there in the bedroom with a can of whipped cream and her fiancé bare chested on the bed.

Suffice to say Ken decided that he wasn't ready for marriage quite yet.

Once they broke up, she vowed to herself that she would find someone who was kind, generous, and thoughtful – in other words, the perfect man. So nearly two years later she had met Yuri and found the pre-med student to be selfless and garnered the respect of all his peers.

He seemed like the perfect man, especially compared to her ex.

_Maybe that was the problem. _Instead of comparing men, she should have just paid attention to how they were and if they actually got along. She had been so focused on meeting someone different that she had ignored those key points.

With Leon, she felt like she could be herself and from what she could tell, he felt comfortable to do the same. The way they met had been unorthodox, but completely without guise.

He wanted to get to know her; she now felt the same.

Though in truth, they've already begun long before New York.

Footsteps sounded, snapping Sora out of her thoughts. Yuri opened the door and she tensed a little involuntarily.

"I must say," Yuri leaned on the doorframe, "I'm surprised to see you."

Sora withheld the urge to fidget. She mentally reminded herself why she was here and what Yuri had done. Never mind that she had kissed Leon when she was still with Yuri and liked it both times. She could push aside the fact that she had been hiding her insecurity of being alone, thus the reason why she stuck with Yuri for so long.

She had a goal to follow through.

"I know about the bracelet," she said with a disapproving brow. She held her hand up firmly. "I want it back."

Yuri looked down at her hand and then back up to her face. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

Sora's frown deepened. "Why not?"

He straightened up from the doorframe as he let out a long sigh. "Well, you see Sora, since you graciously gave it to me and I have no use for such a piece of jewelry, I thought it would do much good as a donation."

"Then just go back and say there's been some mistake!"

Yuri looked at his watch. "I can't. It's already been sold in an auction. Really now, you should be happy to know that it raised a good amount of money to the third world teaching fund."

Sora stood stock still with her eyes watering. "It's gone?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me…"

When Yuri closed the door, Sora snapped out of her shock. "Wait just one _damned _minute Yuri Killian!" She pounded on his door as she yelled at him. "You louse! You freaking cheat – worse than a cheat! You're a scumbag!"

The door remained closed. Sora kicked at it, but then immediately regretted it.

"Ow," she clutched her foot, "that's thicker than it looks!"

Tears fell from her eyes, but not solely because of her foot.

PW

PW

PW

AN: And people now really want Yuri to die...XD

In the show, I've always felt that all the crud Yuri did was much worse than what Leon did. I mean, Yuri stole the stage, made acrobats homeless, and then had a hand in Sophie's death. Not that what Leon did was excusable either. But what makes me upset is how people are quicker to accept Yuri back in than LEon.

I've had the Ken issue in the back of my mind for a while now to explain why she'd stick with Yuri for so long, but I didn't know where to put it. Figured this was an ok spot.


	34. Chapter 34

PW

PW

PW

After visiting Yuri, she went to the park.

Sora walked around the area, trying to think of what she could do to remedy the situation. She hadn't counted on Yuri giving it away so soon; maybe defacing it, but not getting rid of it completely. Even giving it to another girl was something she could have seen happening.

But it was gone to charity.

And she wasn't heartless to take something from a charity.

The afternoon went on. The clouds in the sky slowly gathered and the sun was blocked out. She sat down with her sweater on, even when droplets came from the sky.

"I lost it," she whispered.

The rain fell harder and she cried, her hands coming up to cover her face in shame.

PW

It was nighttime when a knock sounded on Leon's door.

Oreo stopped for a moment in playing with a fuzzy red ball but then continued when Leon went over to answer the door. He peered into the peak hole, seeing someone wet with a blue hood covering the face. Suddenly, the head looked up and Leon's eyes widened, recognizing the face.

He immediately opened the door. "Sora, you're drenched."

He made to usher her in, lightly grabbing her arm, but she pulled away with a shake of her head.

"I'm not here for a social visit. I just came to say…" her head dropped down a little, hiding her eyes. "This is a mistake. I shouldn't have done all of this – you shouldn't have either."

"Sora, what – "

"I'm a mess," she said as she stretched her arms out to the side for him to look at her. "Always have been, always will be. I don't know why, but I am!"

He looked at her silently. She bit her lower lip, forcing herself to finish.

"I don't think we should see each other. And I don't just mean the date for tomorrow. Even at the shop."

He still was silent. It upset her that he neither closed the door on her nor shouted at her. Yuri would have, he did just earlier this day. Ken would have just laughed and brushed her off.

Why wasn't he doing anything?

"Say something," she whispered.

"Like what?"

She shrugged.

Leon hmmed to himself. "Is this related to the bracelet?"

Her lower lip trembled. She bit it to still it.

"If it is," he rumbled slowly, "then maybe it is best if we don't continue."

Her bottom lip was turning white with how hard she was biting it. "Ok," she quietly said. She made to turn around, but his next words stopped her.

" ' _Sorrow starts today, but ends in the dream of tomorrow_.' "

She whipped around, her hoodie falling off from the force. "What did you say?"

He repeated the words, watching as shock appeared on her face.

"How- where did you read that?" she half whispered.

He stared at her silently. Her brows furrowed.

"Where did you read that, Leon?"

He took out his wallet from his back pocket and then carefully unfolded a paper the size of his palm. "It was in a letter given to me," he murmured, his eyes looking over the paper, "after the death of my sister."

PW

PW

PW


	35. Chapter 35

PW

PW

PW

_In a letter. _Sora intently started at him as she processed his words. _But those words just now…I wrote them years ago._ It couldn't be what it sounded like…

Could it?

"What was your sister's name?" Sora demanded.

"Sophie."

Sora put a hand up to her forehead. "I don't understand. Her last name was Bellerose but she wasn't married, so then-" she shivered as someone passed behind her, the faint wind reminding her of her wet state.

"Let's discuss this inside," he murmured.

Leon took her elbow. This time, Sora followed his lead and walked in.

PW

Her sweater hung on the back of a chair while a robe was wrapped around her.

A steaming mug of hot chocolate was in her hands, though it was still too hot for her to drink from. She looked up at Leon. He sat across from her calmly, Oreo playing with a ball by his feet. Her hands shook a little. She decided to go first.

"We were friends for almost a year," she murmured.

She took a deep breath and her hands stopped shaking so much.

"She'd visit all the time, taking photos of my aerial silks and sticking around so we could go eat somewhere. When she…when the accident happened, I told the doctor to give the letter to her brother" she looked up at him, wide eyed, "I had heard of her brother, but hadn't seen a photo of him. I stayed in the hospital hallway and saw the doctor give it to someone with long black hair."

She looked at him silently. Sophie had dyed light blue hair so it wasn't a way for Sora to tell if Leon truly was related to her or not. Sora waited for an explanation, finally lifting the mug to her lips.

Leon took a sip of his drink. "I used to dye my hair black."

Oreo started climbing his pants and he reached a hand for the kitten, putting the feline on his lap. Sora felt her eyes watering all over again from that action.

"Children can be difficult when it comes to differences." He sighed and idly stroked Oreo. The kitten purred cutely, rubbing its head against his palm. "When I decided to model, I figured my silver hair would garner positive attention – and it did."

"Your surnames – "

"Our parents split up. My mother remarried and took Sophie to the United States with her. I was forced to stay with my father. Once I saved enough money, I traveled here to find my sister." He looked down at the kitten. "She was no longer living with my mother, having moved to another area entirely. It took me a while but I found her." His eyes dulled a little. "However, I came too late…"

As Leon talked, Sora remembered.

Sora remembered hearing a young man crying by Sophie's bedside as the EKG continued to flat line. She had asked a nurse who it was. Apparently, Sophie's brother had gotten here in time to see the young woman smile and then quietly pass away.

Her friend had mentioned that her brother made contact with her and would be coming soon. As a nurse turned off the EKG but the brother continued to sob, Sora silently cried with him out in the hallway, not wanting to intrude on his mourning.

She had gotten her last moment with Sophie – it was now his turn.

In that moment of shared grief, she felt inspired to do something for the brother of her friend. Quickly, she fished for a pen in her purse and went to the receptionist's desk for some paper. She wrote and wrote, pouring out her grief and her wishes for his own happiness, as well as anything that Sophie might have said to him now. The siblings had been long separated; Sora felt her eyes re-watering with that knowledge.

She had signed it as '_Sophie's Friend and Yours_.'

And then she spotted the doctor, telling him to give it to the brother.

"So it was you," Sora said, her voice trembling.

She rapidly blinked as water clouded her eyes, merely succeeding in making them fall. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to stop the flood from coming but failed. She put the mug down and covered her face as she miserably cried.

Oreo mewed as Leon left the couch he was on.

"I did not tell you this to make you cry," he murmured, gently rubbing her back, "I simply wanted you to understand."

She lifted her hands away from her face a little, trying to look at him beyond her tears. She now knew who he was and how he knew of her – sort of. Though, she figured all he had to do was ask the doctor who had given the note and then start searching from there.

_But why search at all? For what purpose?_

A simple thank you given to the doctor would have been enough, unless…

"You looked for me," she haltingly got out, "but why go to the shop for weeks without saying anything?"

He shook his head to himself as he let loose a small grin. "I couldn't be sure it was you, but who else has such red hair?" He took her hand in his, his fingers lightly stroking the back of her hand.

She looked down at their hands, the sensation shooting little thrills up her arm.

"Why did you look?" She wiped her face with her free hand and then looked up at him. "A note would have been fine."

He continued to stroke her hand.

PW

PW

PW


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Do note that I posted two chapters in one day. Might make more sense if you read the previous one first. ;P

PW

PW

PW

Leon held Sora's hand in his as he thought about the past.

It had taken him a while to read the note she left him.

He hadn't been in the mood to read about how sorry strangers were about his loss or polite inquiries about how he was holding up. But the fact that he had gotten the note the very hour Sophie had passed on made him curious so he had kept it for later. Nearly a month later he read it.

He had been at the bottom of his depression. The compassion in that letter, the sincerity inside and the warm comfort freely offered made a few drops slip out of his eyes. He really wasn't a person that cried easily, but that was how touched he had felt with the words.

Immediately, he sought out the doctor that had given him the note. He only had a description: Red hair. Kind brown eyes. A young woman.

He came out of his depression with a new purpose.

He went into his modeling career with an intensity that shocked his agent. He did romance novel covers, cleaning ads, even Bounty paper towels – though his face was never shown for those. He continued on, working out to get a desirable physique and getting a new hairstyle. He stayed in Cape Mary despite his agent's protest. She undoubtedly lived in Cape Mary; he needed to stay in the area.

If he could not find her, he was going to have to bring her to him somehow.

He rose to the top. Then, by chance, as he was moving to a new apartment, he accidently dropped the box with Sophie's photography. It was there he had found a photo of his sister and the redhead in front of some shop. He hadn't looked before because of his depression, but now he noticed that there were several photos of that shop.

He went there and found her.

Then, she had finally taken notice of him – thanks to the romance novel, of all things.

"Do you really not know why," he murmured, his fingers drifting down the inside of her wrist, "or is the vixen playing coy?"

She shivered and then pursed her lips at his words.

"Keep calling me a vixen and I'll permanently kick you out," she bit out.

He let out a chuckle. "It's my place, dear Sora." Then he smirked at her, leaning closer to her face. "Which means it's my rules."

Her eyes widened and then she softly gasped as his lips grazed hers. He tilted her head back, meeting no resistance as he kissed her once, twice, and then he tilted her head even more.

"What," she halted momentarily, his teeth lightly nipping her ear and then traveling down her neck, "does that mean for me?"

"It means I get to seduce," he rumbled, placing a kiss on her pulse, "and you get to respond however you please."

"Even though I lost the bracelet?"

He nipped her pulse. "I'll get you another present. Now you won't think Yuri gave it to you."

She let him nibble and suck a little more before she tugged at his hair for his attention. He looked up, seeing some color in her cheeks as his attention made her flush.

"I want to respond," she said.

A second after and her arms were around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss. He moved over her, making her lie down on the couch. She let him, her little mewls letting him know that she was liking the kiss.

In the middle of this, Oreo came over and clawed at Leon's leg. He soon felt the kitten climbing up and up until Oreo was on his back. He grinned into the kiss.

Now he had an excuse for not getting up anytime soon.

PW

PW

PW

AN: We're getting close! I think three chapters left? Maybe two if it all fits in one.


	37. Chapter 37

PW

PW

PW

Sora fretted as she waited. "Is the dress ok?"

May looked away from the tv to look over her roommate. Sora's hair was half braided, allowing for the longer strands to trail down the open back of her raspberry colored dress. A pair of gold leaf earrings dangled from her ears, making her neck seem long and slender.

"You look fine. Stop worrying." May ate some popcorn and then muttered to herself. "You'd think this was your first date ever."

"It's just – he works in fashion! What if what I'm wearing offends him somehow because it's the brand of what his competitors model in or it's a knock off of the original?"

"He asked you out knowing how you are already. You're _fine._" May gave her roommate a sidelong glance as she was still facing the tv. "You just need to worry about the media."

Sora frowned. "The media? Why?"

May rolled her eyes. "Does a certain dancing video in New York ring a bell?" When Sora turned red, May continued, "They know you exist. I'm pretty sure they'll find out who you are and hound you two like crazy."

"It's only been half a week since New York!"

May hmmed. "They might have started looking in New York so that should give you some time. But eventually, they'll find out."

"How can you be so sure about this?"

"I just do," May took a drink of her daiquiri, "Plus, that's what happened to Tiffany and Jason."

"Who?"

"The model and the reporter from the _Hot off the Press_ book series."

"One of your romance series?" Sora sputtered, "My life won't be like that!"

"I'm just saying," May tossed popcorn in the air and caught it in her mouth, "The paparazzi get paid for stories."

Before any other arguments could be made, the doorbell rang. Sora half glowered at her roommate and then huffed. Her life wasn't one of May's romance novels.

She went to the door, purse in hand. "See ya."

PW

Despite her initial protest, Sora started to wonder.

Was her life like a romance novel?

There usually was a love triangle, secret life stories, stalkers, crazy exs, and usually a lot of physical contact.

_I did discover Leon's life story. _She hadn't expected him to be the brother of her dearly departed friend. She could suppose that there was a bit of a love triangle with Yuri, Leon and her, but it hardly lasted long if at all. And then there was the physical aspect to consider - they were starting to get kind of touchy kissy with each other.

She lightly blushed at the thought.

From across the restaurant table, Leon spotted the blush. "What makes my date turn pink, I wonder?" When she didn't respond, he added with a half grin, "Perhaps we should take this date elsewhere." He reached a hand out to lightly brush her arm with a teasing touch, "Somewhere more private?"

She snapped her head towards him and gaped a little. "Wha- No!"

His eyes glimmered with humor. "So you are listening."

"Of course I am," she bit out, "especially when you're trying to pull tricks on me!"

"Who said it was a trick?"

She blinked at that, not quite sure if he truly was joking or not. By the way he steadily stared at her, she was inclined to believe that he wasn't. She cleared her throat and looked down at the menu.

"The pastas look good."

"Yes," he murmured, his fingers brushing her arm once more and then retreating back to his side of the table. "So do the seafood choices. Feel free to pick whatever you want."

"Leon," she started with a huff, seeing where this was going, "If you think I'm going to let you pay for both of our meals, you are dead wrong."

He looked at her from over the menu. "Why can't I treat my date to dinner?"

"Because," she bit her lower lip and then looked back down at the menu, "I can pay for my own meal."

"I know you can," he said and then lowered the menu. "I simply wish to treat you. Is that so terrible?"

"No," she slowly started. She looked over his dinner outfit, his fancy black coat not on at the moment. His nice maroon dress shirt was probably worth more than what she made on one paycheck. Heck, his silver studded earrings could pay for their entire dinner, dessert and wine included. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just-" she sighed and looked at her hands. Her nail polish was already chipping a little despite the fact that she had barely painted them that afternoon. "That's not why I want to date you."

He considered her words and body language. He admired her strength and the way she took charge of things, but if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was somewhat embarrassed of the idea of having him pay for her meal. He lightly shook his head, chuckling under his breath. Others would want to order the most expensive things that his money could buy.

"And that's exactly why," he grabbed her hand, his fingers entwining with hers, "I want to date you."

Her cheeks were already heated when he grabbed her hand. When he kissed the back of it, she was flaming brighter than the sun.

"Let me buy you dinner," he rumbled against her skin.

She shivered, his lips brushing against her hand as he spoke. "Fine. But I pay for dessert."

"Deal."

PW

Their dinner turned out to be enjoyable.

There were no media people around like May predicted and she was able to pay for a part of the meal. Leon handed the valet the key to his car and then joined Sora over in the front of the restaurant outside.

"We're in public," Sora squirmed as his nose tickled her neck.

"So if we weren't in public..." he slowly drawled with a bit of a husky tone, his arms going around her waist.

She turned around in his arms to face him with a flat look. "You care to finish that sentence?"

He flashed her a smirk but did not respond.

"You're diabolical," she chided, her tone undermined by her wrapping her arms around his neck. "How'd I ever get mixed up with you?"

"You're the one that recognized me from a romance novel," his smirk grew, "as well as kept my card with my address on one side and the offer of a shower interlude on the other."

"Smartass," she said, ignoring the fact that her face still burned.

"Quite a mouth on you," he murmured.

"Right back at you buster," she leaned her face up to his, "What else can you do with it?"

"I think you know already."

She smiled. "Vaguely." She brushed her lips against his, "Can you remind me?"

He responded by demonstrating; he didn't need another hint to taste those lush lips again. Her fingers played with the tips of his short hair as they kissed. He tilted her chin, his hand cupping her jaw as they reminded each other what else their mouths could do.

They teased and brushed, finally deepening the kiss when all that teasing did nothing to alleviate the pleasurable tension. When he felt her lean up more, he wrapped his arm around her waist to help take the weight off of her tiptoes.

She was short and he was tall. But both were willing to adjust to the other.

"Mr. Oswald," she could hear a male voice say from behind her date, "here is your car."

Sadly, Leon pulled away from her, but kept his arm around her. He turned around, causing Sora to move as well.

"Thank you."

Just as the valet was giving Leon the keys back, there were two gasps, one from Sora and the other from the valet. Sora's eyes widened as the carrot top's jaw dropped slightly.

"Sora?!"

_Well, there's the "ex" part for the romance novel_.

PW

PW

PW

AN: After much debating and reading some of the reviews, I've decided to extend this story. I re-read it and it would feel too abrupt to end it in two or so chapters, so I'll keep going. But I don't plan for this to be in the 100s. Maybe 60s or 70 chapters with what I have in mind. Does that sound good? ; )

Sorry for those who would have preferred a shorter story! But if you see my other works, most are kind of lengthy in either drabble chapters number or short number, but longer chapters.

So you can kind of see this point of the story as the first chapter of Part Two or Season Two. XD


End file.
